


Wooden Door

by VoltageStone



Category: Victorious
Genre: F/F, Jori (Victorious)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2018-12-17 01:39:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 40,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11841300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoltageStone/pseuds/VoltageStone
Summary: It's the same door that people always slide down in times of depression. It's the same door Tori Vega uses when she bitterly recalls her lost chances of love after the crowd's cheers; it's the same door Jade West uses when her failed marriage takes it's toll.





	1. Part I. - Trials of Connection - Ch. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so updates will come regularly since I'm focusing more on this one... Something like once to three times a week. It won't be too long...but we have a little bit to go.  
> Hope you enjoy!  
> :)

_November 27, 2013_

_I-I don't know where or how to begin but, God, I know I have to. It just eats away at my aching skull, throbbing heart, caught throat and stinging eyes. Maybe, for what it is, I shouldn't be writing this on some college ruled paper. Maybe this should be in a notebook, for nothing else to be written in or a yellowing page of an old , leather bound, journal, just to make it seem more valuable. Still, this is all I have and this is all I want; it's precious to me, and only me, at first glance and I haven't even started it. Because I don't know how, or where. I just know why, and it makes me crumble in the inside each day, the mask plastered to my face wearing down even if it doesn't slip. Perhaps my mask doesn't slip because it clings on tighter every passing day, knowing that the contents it's holding, protecting, restraining is becoming too much._

_I'm just me, the plain girl who just helps people, does her thing and is the bright sun of the day. I should be happy with where I am, having several 'suitors', I suppose, ask me for dates some times a month, good grades, fair looks, fair voice and friends that make me smile. I should, but it's not enough it seems. It's not enough as I turn down the boys, shrug at my grades, glance over the mirror, accept my voice and constantly look at her as the others at the table talk._

_I'm afraid that I'll crack one day, dive into my desires without one thought of the many, many consequences. It's her smile, that rare white flash before my eyes, that makes me want to kiss her, then and there. It's her long, raven hair with whatever colors that make me want to run my hands through it. It's her body, her curves, that make me want to bring her to the bedroom, as my thoughts had ventured over several times. But it's her enchanting eyes that makes me fall deeper for her._

_Her eyes, like a glinting pale storm, are the ones that turn my head around, hammer my heart against my ribs. But they don't look my way as much as I would like them to, or maybe my head is turned when she does; perhaps she's discreet about it. But I doubt it, after all, I see her arms wrapped around him everyday in the halls. I shouldn't be jealous since they were together before I was even a thought in their minds. I shouldn't be jealous because he's my friend and she's, as much as she wouldn't admit it, is mine as well. I shouldn't be jealous because I know he looks at me more than her, but that's not the half I want to. I just want her._

_So, in my own twisted way I suppose, that is the reason why I help her as often as I do. I help her to see the smile back on her face, the stormy eyes flashing with their signature lightning, her pierced eyebrow raised to side with her taunts-everything. I can't just tell her because what if those aspects of her are shunned from me? What if I cause something that doesn't need to happen?_

_And there come the bindings for my mask, tighter and tighter each day. I can't let it slip. I can't let it crack. I won't allow it to because, if it does, I better hope for a night without consequences. A night when I can have her in my own grasp, leave marks all over her body and tell her_ everything _I love about her. A night to ourselves where I can feel her bare skin against mine, hear her vulnerable gasps until she shudders in my grip._

_But there will always be consequences, and mine would be dire. Shattered hearts would be left astray at my feet, hands red as I blink off the pulsing spotlight. Uncertain moves would play, gliding along the chess board, because, after all, we're all teenagers, so this is just a game, right? It should, but I can't help but feel it is more of a battle than a game, even though we're so young an we don't know shit about love._

_I suppose who does? All I know is that I want her, even though I shouldn't; not because I'll have to open a closet door but because we're supposed enemies. All I know is that I would care for her 'till the end, protect her from anything and everything. All I know is I have to restrain myself everyday to not act because she already has someone to do that for me. All I know is that I want to rip her from his grasp, but I shouldn't; he is a friend and his eyes linger over mine longer than hers._

_All I know is that I have fallen for her, letting it boil over longer than it should've because I can't find the switch to turn it off. Maybe there isn't one. Perhaps I'm supposed to be in this vicious cycle, having it start off with a simple mask. A mask that has had been tied tighter to my emotions, then taped, then glued, then screwed and then stitched. Soon, I'll have to bolted on, but I know by the end of Hollywood Arts, it'll be welded._

_I just can't help myself, but am I going to tell? How am I going to say that, 'I, Tori Vega, have fallen head over heels for this girl who isn't meant to be mine.' They may be fine with that, but once they ask who it is, I'll let out a croak before halting, eyes darting between them and the door. After I've taken a deep breath, I'll just whisper it, vocalizing it for the first time aside from the nights I spent, alone, in my room._

_'Jade West.'_

Watery eyes gazed at the paper in her hands, frowning with the memories attached. She placed the few pages down carefully on the table, scratching her head. It had been a long day, the crowds' cheering still in her ears during the tiring flight home. The spotlight defined her features as she smiled warmly down at her many fans, even if her heart still beat dully. She loved singing, loved the spotlight to hand her messages.

Even so, her Chicago home was where her heart was, the long windows overlooking the Great Lakes along with the other skyscrapers that reached the sky beside her. The sun settled nicely in the ocean-like view, the stars glimmering across the sky as she stepped back towards the front door wearily. The apartment was nice, two extra bedrooms beside her own, two bathrooms including her own but nobody else to share them with. Her back touched the cool wooden door as she sunk until her hands settled beside her, gripping the ground.

She wiped her eyes with her sleeve, glowering momentarily at the note on the wall she had left for the cleaners. _'Thank-you for your service, the money is on the table and if Dumbly gives you any trouble, just call! -Tori Vega'._

Tori sighed miserably, head against the door, eyes closed. Silence had settled before the soft scraping of claws against wooden floors were heard, picking up her gaze as she smiled softly at the heavyset boxer. He cocked his head to the side, drooling a little on the carpet before a hand rubbed the crook of his mousey-colored ears. Stepping forward, he nuzzled his black muzzle over her knee.

"Eww, gross Dumbly," the singer chuckled before giving a soft smile at the gentle eyes. "Come here you beast," she murmured ironically, recalling the moment her eyes fell on the 'feral' dog who immediately bounded towards her. She closed her eyes, feeling the cavity fill for the time being, though that particular hole felt as empty as ever.

**-o0o-**

It was quiet, almost peaceful in the house's long halls. The evening sun bled through the windows as the keyboard's slow clicks drawled absentmindedly. Growling sourly, she jammed her ring finger, accompanied by a ring, on the backspace key. Pale eyes flicked back up to a blank screen, mind filled with so many ideas that they all jumbled together in a bundle of wires and cords. Her back stretched, cracking before her eyes stared blandly at the screen, shifting towards the corner. Underneath 'July 26, 2019,' illuminated letters read '3:33.' Groaning, she frowned at the computer, cursing before hitting her index at the button, eventually watching as it shut down.

Standing up, she strode across the room, opening the door before her bare feet walked through the tile floor. She paused as she heard voices down the hall. Curious, she padded quietly before leaning against the wall, giving a small smile at the sight. A man in his collared shirt and denim pants chuckled, flying a toy plane around while a smaller boy giggled, swiping the air to grab it. Eventually the young boy did, his shaggy dark hair matching the man's before his eyes switched to the woman by the door. "Hey mama!" he smiled, turning the man's gaze over to the wall.

He gaze a soft, awkward smile before dark brown eyes met cold pale ones, which hardened even more under his gaze. "Alright, hold on there bud. Go back to the table, mom and I'll have a little chat," he patted the uncertain boy's hair.

"Oh, okay..." He slipped from his father's arms before shuffling over towards the table, scooting himself in to finish his bowl of ice cream. Steps followed his wife's to the other side of the house before halting, pale eyes flashing back towards him.

"Where were _you_ last night?" she hissed in a low breath, crossing her arms.

"Out with Andre, you know he was in town only for a couple of days. You go out with Cat every week, you know," he scratched the back of his neck.

She scowled before dropping her arms. "Don't give me that shit!" she spat hoarsely, "You know full well that is a lie Beck. The last time you really went with Andre on one of his trips you complained because 'Andre wouldn't get his head out of his music.'"

Beck's brows furrowed uncomfortably before gesturing towards his wife to be more discreet, "Not that loud, _Vincent_." As she rolled her eyes, tapping her foot as he ran his hand though his hair, he muttered, "Then what the hell do you think I did?"

"Don't play games with me Oliver," she seethed, "Tell me one good reason I shouldn't go and count the different thongs in my drawer!"

"What'd you mean," he asked dumbly, eyeing their bedroom door nervously.

"None-of-them-are- _mine_ ," she hoarsely whispered, fist cracking as she recalled the several times those skimpy lingerie one or two sizes too small had been in her sight.

"Oh, those," he murmured seamlessly, "That's just from my work Jade, remember my job? That one with magazine?"

"Yes," Jade hissed venomously.

Beck nodded, standing straighter as he muttered, "Look, stop being so jealous! They're just clients, nothing more nothing less. Alright? No can I just go back and spend some time with my son?"

"That's the thing Beck," she shook her head impatiently, "You're only around to play but when it's time for life's lessons you're scampering off to another 'client's' house while I'm here paying the bills out of pocket!"

"My God Jade," he growled, "He's only three-"

" _Four,_ Beck he's four," Jade snapped, eyes flashing lividly.

"Either way, Vincent's young and he doesn't need to learn what shit comes from your mouth."

"Oh," his wife glowered. "I see, that why you hid in your RV? Was it to be more independent or to hide from the world's fact? Guess what, shit happens in life whether you like it or not; end of story. It's not my fault Vincent has questions that I feel the need to answer!"

Beck raised his arms in impatience, seething at his wife. "Look, I'm just trying to be a good father and you're just bitching around like usual! Just let me do my thing..."

"No!" Jade hissed angrily, "Because if I do then you'll be around to smile and play with Vincent by day while I work then be gone by night while I have to tuck him into bed!"

"Then put aside some time for me," he almost whined through his growl, "Set aside some time instead of typing away and barking orders!" Jade scoffed hotly, eyes flashing as she stepped back, Beck stepping closer with his teeth bared.

Shaking her head, she prodded his chest with her index, "I do but every free time we have from work and taking care of _our_ son, you're off fucking your models! Every-single-time. I've had it with you, might as well bring her over here!"

"Fine then!" he bellowed angrily, fists shaking angrily as he strode down the hall. "Move kid," he muttered as he brushed aside Vincent. The small boy winced, paper rustling in his hands with a bowl in the other, front door slamming hard against it's frame. He hated that sound, the way it had always sent a dull tremor down his spine to his queasy gut. Quietly, he shuffled towards the muffled cries, poking his head around the corner. He always hated to see his mother cry, especially when she had her back against that very door, hand covering her eyes.

"Mama?" Vincent chirped nervously, his queasy stomach still churning uncomfortable. Pale eyes blinked before a gentle water smile stretched across her lips.

"I'm sorry baby," she murmured quietly as he scampered towards her, sitting on her lap comfortably.

"I drew you a picture and made some ice cream," he mumbled quietly, handing her the scrawled blobs under scribbled colors.

"Hamsters?" Jade chuckled gently.

"Yeah, it's us as hamsters. You're the black one there with the red streak and I'm the brownie one right there with the cool sun glasses."

"That's awesome kiddo," she murmured as she felt a tight hug around her waist.

Vincent breathed deeply before leaning back, feeling as gentle hands rubbed the back of his black, skull shirt. "Why does dad get angry?" he cocked his head to the side, dark, rust brown eyes gazing at pale eyes intently. He had always found the answers from his mom the wisest and most understanding.

"Some people do," she sighed mournfully, "He wasn't always but some people do for the strangest of reasons."

"So you don't know why dad does get angry?" his small voice cracked.

"No," she shook her head. Brown eyes were rubbed by small pale hands before widening at the abandoned bowl.

"Do you want some ice cream mama?"

"Sure," she shrugged as Vincent picked up the bowl.

"It's quake batter," Vincent said excitedly as Jade chuckled from his grammar.

"Cake batter?" she smiled, taking a spoonful of the frozen-by this time melted- dessert.

"Cake-cake batter," the young boy tried again. "Cake batter."

"There you go," she hugged her son tightly, not wanting him to feel any less than loved; something her parents rarely did. "Happy birthday kiddo."

"Happy birthday mama," Vincent murmured, smiling as he gripped the baggy jacket before closing his eyes soundlessly.


	2. Part I. - Trials of Connection - Ch.2

** _No One's Perspective_ _-_ **

Pale eyes focused on the TV screen blankly, the lights flashing with each scene. She rolled them as one of the characters burst into tears, her hand shuffling for the remote. "Where is it?" Jade hissed quietly, her brows furrowed as she constantly felt the soft wool blanket around her and the tough couch underneath.

 _"Oh but I can't, Derek,"_ the girl on the TV whined, her glasses slipping with her exaggerated gestures.

"'Oh but I can't Derek,'" the woman mocked, growling as she shifted her gaze, searching for the remote. "Where the fuck is it?" the writer drawled, "I just had it-"

The man on the screen stomped his feet, yelling, _"Can't what? Love me? After I have for thirteen years and seven months?"_

"How would you know?" Jade spat at the TV, "Shut up you bastard!"

Her eyes closed sourly before picking herself from the couch, flattening her loose shirt. Twisting around, she shrugged the wool, green blanket over her head. Pale eyes glared at the couch, sliding along the cushions to find no remote. Pillows were snatched, thrown to the other side and cushions were ruffled. "Mama?" a small hand tugged at the blanket.

Without a glance down, arms folded, Jade murmured, "Yes Vincent?"

"Is the man on the TV a basther- bastard? He just hit the-the girl on the...the TV," the small, pale boy glanced at the screen, the woman crying with her hands to her cheek. Jade abruptly swerved around, sending a quick look over towards the wide television set and then to her son. She blinked at him, dark hair ruffled from his nap with his own - smaller - green blanket around his shoulders. In his clutches were the long, black remote that she had been looking for which was held to his buttoned shirt.

"Uh, yes he is but don't say that word-"

"You said it wasn't as bad as 'fuck,'" Vincent mumbled with wide, brown eyes.

Pursing her lips, the mother sighed. _'Oh my God I'm not good for this child...'_ her thoughts claimed as she rubbed her temple, distinctly recalling the times she cursed heavily, only for Vincent to yell it out once a duck - _'Fucking ducks'_ \- snapped at his ankles. "Yes..." she nodded slowly, "Okay, so you're allowed to say 'bastard' when you're hurt...like really hurt. And don't hit women, because he is a bastard for doing that, and why do you have the remote?"

Dark eyes lingered at the item in his hands, a small smile forming along his thin lips. "Well," he started cheekily, "You said I could hold it when you were taking a nap because I'm making a fort with stuff." The boy gestured towards the pile of different items in the middle of the red carpet. "But you said you wanted this so I give it to you."

She gingerly took the remote from his hands, seating herself down on the couch as the little boy clambered over. Jade dully flicked through the channels, her skin prickling with her son against her arm. _'No...'_ her thoughts hummed as zombies tore at flesh. _'No...'_ she flicked passed 'Legally Blonde.' However, with a quick push of a button, the movie began its recording; whether or not she would admit it, the movie was a guilty pleasure. _'No...no...no...'_ The screen brushed passed other shows before finally halting on 'Space Balls,' Vincent clapping happily.

"Remember, don't repeat anything from the movie," Jade sighed wearily as he nodded. Both chuckled darkly as they watched a small man with a huge, black helmet fly to the other side of the ship, promptly crashing into the dashboard. As the scene concluded, advertisements flashing on, both turned their attentions at the doorbell.

"Cat!" Vincent perked, hopping from the couch before scurrying off towards the front door. Pale eyes softened once the door was opened - with some difficulty for the four year old - a young woman beaming in the middle of the rectangle of grey.

"Hi Vincent!" she giggled, giving him a bone-crushing hug which was returned. Jade rolled her eyes, giving the other a brief smile as the boy lured Cat over towards the family room. She momentarily glanced out, grumbling at the darkening clouds. Shaking her head, she closed the door firmly, turning the lock before twisting around. Her eyebrow raised as Vincent darted off with a small package in his hands, a wide smile cross his lips.

"Cat..." she groaned, seating herself in front of the redhead. Her hair was still as vibrant as it was years before, straightened out to fall on her shoulders. "Stop feeding my child pure sugar."

She shrugged nonchalantly, situating herself on her favorite, black seat in the house; Cat had always thought recliners were fun. "I'm just giving him hope. You stop feeding him naughty words," she reasoned.

Jade sighed, scratching the back of her neck sheepishly. "It's not like I mean to..."

Cat nodded solemnly with a quaint smile, watching pale eyes lower to the ground. "Did you two have a good birthday?" she asked hesitantly, her mind on how she drove up to the house, noting that Beck's Bronco was nowhere in sight. She pouted silently as Jade shrugged, glancing over at the redhead.

"Vincent and I drew pictures," she mumbled. Her friend thumbed over her neck in thought, dark eyes lingering over the writer sadly. "That," and Jade added, "and Beck paid a visit to him but, well...shit." Cat grimaced as she cursed, hands over tired, pale eyes. Cat shifted towards the couch, hesitantly brushing her fingertips on the mother's back. "Why can't he just stick around to be a father all of the time? I'm going to end up raising my son to be- _whatever_... I can't do it alone."

"I'm here for you Jade," Cat mumbled softly, earning a slow nod in agreement. She felt her heart drop, however, knowing it wasn't enough. Sure she could be around and help with Vincent, though another parent was needed. If not for Vincent's sake, for Jade's. "Don't worry, things will clear up soon. Hopefully." The mother grunted at the added word, pulling away from Cat's gestures. "Anyway, I do have good news," she continued, watching Jade pull herself out of one of her breaking moments. With eyes glancing at her, Cat nodded. "So we can go to the resort like planned. We could swim around and do all that stuff," she smiled toothily, "And we can go to that nice restaurant and Vincent can be in my hands by my house so you can have a little break."

Eyes narrowed at the rather bubbly woman, Jade inhaling firmly. "There's something else is there?" she croaked softly, her throat still raw.

Cat bobbed her head excitedly, cocking it to the side. "You wanna know?" With a wave of an arm, she grinned, replying with, "I invited Tori." The writer froze, eyes not leaving Cat's giddy smirk - if she even had one - with mixed emotions. She blinked once, brows slanting down while eyes softened.

"And what did she say?" she muttered lowly.

"She's coming with us!" came an exclaimed answer, "I wouldn't have told you if she didn't... So are you good with that?" Jade nodded slowly, her gears working through the question.

"I think so..."

Cat raised her eyebrow suspiciously, crossing her arms. "That didn't sound all that convincing. It sounded like the time my brother tried to rob a store with a Nerf gun and-"

" _Cat_ ," Jade snapped, "I know...I know. It's just, I- It's just been a while."

"Do you watch her on TV?" she hummed cautiously, watching as her friend's eyes darted about.

The writer merely shrugged, muttering hesitantly, "Sometimes."

"Oh come on," Cat grinned, "I know you do. She did act in a couple horror ones...I think."

"'Halloween Spree' and 'The Chronicle Trilogy,'" Jade mumbled quietly, adding towards the redhead's smile.

"You watch her," she giggled, "And you can't deny that you're her friend... Aw Jade-"

" _NO_!" she snarled, Cat whimpering, noting to keep her arms to herself. Both heads turned as Vincent strolled in, gnawing at whatever was embedded in his cheeks. Glancing at the two - not finding anything entirely new - he hopped onto the couch, seating himself between the two women. Dark eyes glided back and forth to the grinning Cat to his left, and the expressionless mom to his right.

With his eyes resting on Cat, he asked, "Do you have candy in your bra?"

She shook her head, adding, "Robbie ate all of it." Slouching, Vincent curled up onto Jade's lap, her hand brushing along his shaggy locks.

"How's Robbie anyway," she growled calmly, her mind still working through a certain actress/singer.

"Good. He still won't go in my bedroom and keeps dressing the cardboard cut out of me..." she explains, furrowing her brows, "I don't think he knows that I've seen him hugging it." The room sat in a small, light silence as Cat frowned even more, crossing her arms. "Or kissing it." After a few minutes - Vincent spending various comments on how he built his small tower - Jade got up from the couch, excusing herself to take a nap. The other two mumbled in reply, diving into plans to bake or watch a movie. Jade - in all honesty - couldn't have cared less as long as she could sink into the covers and not be disturbed.

Not like she ever really minded the little four year old waking her up for dinner.

Sighing heavily, she stared blankly at the ceiling, her bedsheets blanketing up to her hip. Her eyes trailed towards the small bookshelf on her side of the bed; _'Both might as well be mine,'_ she thought bitterly. The writer's gaze rested on the two DVD cases leaning against the sides, both labeled the movies mentioned a small spell beforehand. Heaving a groan, she strolled lazily towards the cases, pulling out one labeled 'Halloween Spree.' Shifting her laptop onto her lap, Jade rested her back against the board along the pillows, logging into the computer slowly. Within a few moments, the DVD was slipped in, the film starting its two-and-a-half hour journey.

She chuckled slightly; the prettiest ones always had to die first, didn't they? Though, regarding this film, she felt a bit guilty of that fact, even if it was entertaining to watch.

**-o0o-**

The man jogged towards the front door of the small, cottage-style home, a woman soon popping her head out curiously. _"What do you want from my Tommy?"_

 _"To date you?"_ the shaggy blonde shrugged, bending down on one knee, brandishing a bundle of roses. _"I would love for you to be mine today, but for now I can wait for you to only accept to go on a date tonight!"_ he beamed happily - with nervousness edging his voice - as the girl blinked down at him.

 _"Why did you treat my sister the way you did then?"_ she pouted, leaving the door to cross her arms and give a dramatic expression. The guy - Tommy - stepped in, tilting his head to the side curiously. The woman sniffed and turned away, striding towards another room. _"I don't want to ever see you again!"_ she grouched pathetically from the kitchen.

 _"But!"_ the man whined, dropping the flowers, _"Wait! I can explain! She was lying to us and I wanted to apologize now...I love you Anabelle!"_ In the kitchen, he furrowed his brows, giving the ground a soft stomp before finding the woman on the other side, finger curling around her hair. _"See? She lied,"_ he presented a ripped letter, _"This was the letter I was going to give you!"_

 _"Oh Tommy!"_ she gasped, running immediately to his arms, her mouth attaching to him passionately.

A groan sounded in front of the screen, a bundle of blankets piled along the leather couch. The only part of her body shown was the weak scowl across her face, a small tuff of hair falling just over her dark eyes. "Can you believe that Dumbly?" she glanced over at the boxer's attentive eyes, drool slobbering to the floor, "You can't just- _God_." The large dog merely wagged his short, little nub, watery eyes focused on his companion. He gave a short grunt as a reply, ears perking to the screen.

 _"Oh baby! Let's forget about that damned date!"_ Anabelle giggled, taking Tommy by the hand towards the side door. _"I want to show how you can impregnate my love!"_

"What does that even mean?" the woman scoffed, hissing once beeps came from the connected kitchen. "That'll be the chicken pot pie," the half-Latina grumbled, crawling out of her cozy burrito, "And no, you're not having scraps tonight." The mousy colored boxer merely snorted, attention back at the screen. Tori stretched groggily, shuffling towards the microwave, pulling out a plate with a beautiful - and cheap - dinner. She gasped, quickly putting the plate down harshly before holding her now hot hand in her left. " _God_ that hurt," she whined, shutting the door behind her.

After a few moments she bore to attempt handling the plate, grinning to find that it was merely warm. Picking a fork from a drawer, she butted it back into the counter, the fort stabbed into the dinner. Her eyes glanced over towards Dumbly who stared back with content from the couch. "You're not supposed to be on the couch dude, you're going to scratch it like the last one," she whined, though made no effort for something that weighed just as much as her - perhaps a pound or two more - to get off. The poor excuse of a sitcom still played, her eyes rolling as she strode towards the back balcony.

With the sliding door closed behind her, she sat down in the chair overlooking the skyline, the Great Lake's waving back some blocks away. "Well hey there Tori!" came a mellow rasp from the balcony beside her, "What's goin' on wit' yew?"

She chuckled at his choice of words - as he always had done - turning around to find a rather young middle-aged man with relatively nice clothing, holding a joint in his hand. "I'm good," she nodded, taking a bite of the chicken pot pie, "How about you, Toby?"

"Eh," he shrugged, seating himself in the wooden chair beside the dividing wall, "'M alright. You wanna join? Have another one ove' there."

"Like the past fifty times you asked, you've always had another one," she muttered pointedly, earning a fine chuckle from the red-bearded man, "And I'll pass."

Toby chortled, messing with his clean cut, brunette hair. "Oh please," he drawled, inhaling with the joint between his fingers, "You've joined before and we've had great talks."

"Uh huh," she nodded, "But that was, like, three times."

"Four," the man corrected. His grey eyes swept towards narrowed brown, a small grin creasing his cheeks. "Remember," he gestured, "You got drunk that one time. Oh what a talk we had then." As he stared wistfully towards the starry sky, black blanketing over the city, Tori rolled her eyes; she hadn't exactly appreciated her friend not telling her _what_ she had said as he had attempted several times before, barreling over with laughter. A few details slipped out, and seeing the context, it wasn't a light conversation. "You hate it when those camera folks go down and take pics of ye'?"

Dark eyes swiveled down towards the ground, a few with cameras snapping. She growled, mumbling, "Well I'm not all that special. I mean, come on, I haven't won an Oscar or anything." However, a smirk crawled along her lips, eyes darting towards the unsuspecting Toby. "Maybe it's because I'm talking to you too much."

"Wha-" he stumbled, turning towards her, "No... It's not because you're talking with the CEO of Caesar Footwear Enterprise, is it?"

"You like flaunting that title, don't you?"

"Tis only natural."

"Mhmm," she hummed skeptically, setting her last bite down to the side, "Right. And yet you're still living in these apartments."

He chuckled, nodding slowly. "Well, they've suited me well, I'll tell yew... Now why is it that yew are in a dower mood? Seem like you didn't leave the bed today. It's a comfy one." The half-Latina shook her head, vaguely recalling how one of their first talks landed them jumping onto her bed. That is, until Toby's girlfriend joined to drag him back to his apartment, not caring for the song they made about monkey's falling off the bed.

"Yeah..." she sighed, the memory of the night that a six year old would have fading away, "But I moved to the couch."

"And watched that stupid sitcom about the drummer boy?"

"No...about the dysfunctional triangle with the butler dad," she groaned. "I don't know why I put myself through it."

"Guilty pleasure?" Toby asked slowly, drawing from the marijuana cigarette in his gentle grasp.

Tori shook her head, coming with, "Not even."

He folded his arms briefly then shifted to the side, murmuring, "Alright...enough of you for tonight, see ya next time." With the joint in the cigarette tray, pressed down, Toby turned back around, corssing his arms. "So you really are in a stitch then, huh? Come on," he clapped on his crossed knees firmly, "Tell Uncle Toby."

"That- don't... You're not my Uncle," she cocked her head to the side, "Stop with that. You're like a four year old."

"Oh come on," he pouted dramatically, "I was fourteen when you were born. Tell Uncle Toby!"

Taking a short breath the actress sighed, giving in. "So, okay," she shuffled around, knowing that her phone was in her pocket, "So my friend texted me..." Toby gestured for the phone, Tori reaching over to slip it into his hands, the screen already on the conversation. He nodded, flicking through the words. "And yeah, so I'm going on a trip for a couple of weeks back down in LA-"

"Uh huh," he muttered, his brows slanted as they normally were, finger swiping along the texts.

**Cat- Hey! :3 You want to go to a nice resort by my house?**

**Tori- Sure. Don't have anything else to do for a little while.**

"Yeah, and it'll be nice I think," she nodded, leaning against the railing, "It would be nice to visit my family too, except Trina who's-"

"In New York?" Toby tore his gaze from the phone. The half-Latina nodded, bringing his eyes back down.

**Cat- Don't have much to do?**

**Tori- Yeah. You can pay that.**

**Tori- *say**

"Well, you'll see that she is inviting others too-" grey eyes flicked down further, skipping a few bubbles.

**Tori- What do you mean Jade is going to be there? Really?**

**Cat- I think so! :D**

**Tori- Does she know?**

"Yep...okay, yeah, I see it," he mumbled, looking down further.

**Cat- I haven't told her yet, she hasn't been answering my texts or calls. :'(**

**Cat- But I think she'll agree. And she'll bring Vincent too so you'll meet him. :)**

**Tori- That her son?**

**Cat- Yup yup! He's such a little angel!**

"Right," Tori bobbed her head, glancing out at the lights along her street, "And I haven't seen or spoken to her for a year or so at least."

"She the chick who you've had an eye on and masturbated every other evening to?" he asked humbly, not taking notice as she frozen, gagging over her breath as he typed.

Blinking rapidly, gawking as he chuckled, the phone voicing a message sent. "Wha-" she choked, eyes watering from her short coughing fit, "How did you-"

"You were _really_ drunk that one time," he answered, grinning cheekily as a text was returned.

Clenching her jaw, she reached for the phone. "Give-me-that!' she snapped tersely, the man shaking his head.

"No! She asked me a question... 'Yes, I am doing great with Tori. We are having a...nice... talk!" he hummed, making to hand back the device before pulling away, adding another message. "'But sorry...I am going to have to go... Tori-" he glanced suspiciously at the fuming singer, "is being...' Okay! Here you go."

With the phone back in her hands, she gasped a short 'thanks,' reading the messages.

**Tori- Hiya Kitty! It's Toby again!**

**Cat- Oh hi Toby! :D Are you talking to Tori again? Aw... you two are good friends.**

**Tori- Yes, I am doing great with Tori! :3 We are having a nice talk!**

**Tori- But sorry, I am going to have to go. Tori is being a bit witchy with her phone. Talk to you later! ;D**

"You might as well just get her phone number," Tori sighed, glancing at the man no sprawled on his chair. He shrugged, gazing back at the actress.

"But she is the one you are looking at, right?" he asked seriously, all evidence of a smile gone though the softness of his eyes remained.

She nodded hesitantly, eyes focused on the small speckles of rust along the black railing. "It's just our friendship was eh," Tori started, Toby brining scratching his chin, recalling her descriptions from before, "But I just haven't seen her in a while. I think the last time was when she just found out she was pregnant with Vincent."

"Yeah, you saw her at the gathering for her newly published book," he nodded, working through the many talks before that night. "Has she come out for writing any new movies? I've seen that one and it was good..."

"I think so, she may be busy with her kid though," Tori hummed. Licking his lips, Toby brushed over his short, fiery beard in thought. "What are you stroking your beard for?" the actress smirked to the side.

"I just thought...have you read 'Code Name Verity?"

"...no?"

"Well I'll tell you _all_ about it," he chuckled, turning to the side. The young woman grinned, leaning against the chair as he began to explain everything, not minding the spoilers.

**-o0o-**

Everything was set. Small bag under the seat, her tablet at her lap and headphones in her ear, music drowning out all the nervous chatter with the takeoff. Dark eyes loomed over a little blonde girl in her seat, a woman gripping her hands, ceasing the worry in her green eyes. _'Must be her first time,'_ Tori's thoughts hummed as a gentle smile crossed her features. Shaking her head, she glanced back out of the small window, the lined concrete just under the wheels.

She grunted quietly as a bony elbow prodded at her side, the teenager giving a brief, apologetic smile. She supposed he _had_ warned her about his constant moving around, _'a habit,'_ so he had described. nevertheless, she shifted, sliding everything back into her bag underneath, finding the music to become irritating. Not that she hated Katy Perry, exactly, though now didn't feel like the time. As the plane started its departure, her stomach squirmed uncomfortably as it rose, the blonde girl giggling.

She breathed quietly, clenching her jaw; she always liked the landings and take offs, enjoying the feeling in her gut. Though, she knew, it wouldn't be able to shake off seeing the particular reason wasn't anything with the plane.

Briefly she slid her gaze over towards the boy beside her as he bumped into her again, his blue eyes shifting towards her. "Sorry," he mumbled, blinking back towards his dad - as she assumed anyway. Her gaze darted towards the floor, furrowing her brows; Tori both loathed and admired how his eyes reminded hers of Jade's. She concluded she really needed to stop thinking of her. After all, it had been - what - four, five years since they got out of Hollywood Arts? It's amazing to think that seeing how much they had achieved when just starting in the real world.

 _'God damn it,'_ her thoughts growled, anticipating the few weeks ahead.


	3. Part I. - Trials of Connection - Ch.3

**_No One's Perspective_ ** **_-_ **

_'Bing.'_

Pale eyes lifted from her hand - a smaller one clutching it - glancing outside of the elevator. Jade briefly nodded towards the older woman who had joined them, Vincent scampering with her, a nervous haze in his eyes. He glanced back curiously towards the elevator, the elderly woman giving a small wave which he hesitantly returned. "So," he started, eyes up towards his mother's stern expression, her focus gliding along the room doors, "So we are going swimming?"

"Yes Vincent, we are, just not today," she answered calmly, chewing at the inside of her cheek, finding the wheels rolling behind her becoming irritating. "But we are going to eat lunch."

"What kind of lunch?"

"You saw the big fish tank," Jade muttered simply, halting at the door numbered '423.' She shuffled for the key card, groaning as she read '432.' "It'll probably be some sort of sea food or other stuff," the writer continued, the small child shuffling with his flip flops. He shifted the small black backpack on his shoulders, veering closer to Jade's longer strides as doors opened. "There we go..." she growled quietly, shifting them to the room door, slipping the card into the door handle.

Once a soft beep was admitted - allowing the two inside the threshold - both stared as Jade pushed the door open, natural light seeping into the room. It was generic as Jade had expected; two king sized beds, a chair, desk, another set of doors for the other room, bathroom and closet along with a TV on top of the dresser had filled the room. Vincent gave a gleeful smile, his hand falling from his mother's gentle grasp before launching himself onto a bed. "This is the biggiest bed that I'll ever sleep in!"

"'Biggiest...'" pale eyes rolled with a quirk of a smile, the heavy door shutting behind her. "Alright, set your bag down, we're going to go down to the restaurant in a few minutes." The boy only nodded briefly before hoping up with wide eyes.

"I'm going to use the bathroom!" he giggled, racing towards the toilet.

"Vince- Dude... _Hey_!" Jade hissed the door shutting, "Don't run, lift the seat and don't piss all over the floor."

"Can I say 'piss?'"

" _No_ ," she groaned, scratching her head, "Look, I told you not to repeat words that I say, remember?"

There was a short silence besides tinkling, pale eyes narrowing in wonder as of why she was still at the door. "But I can say 'bastard' right?" he asked as the toilet flushed, the door opening.

Breathing hesitantly, she narrowed her eyes, the small boy looking up at her. "Uh, yeah, I guess I did say..." Jade murmured quietly, adding, "Where are your pants?" Dark eyes widened before steps darted back into the bathroom, his hands snatching his trousers from the tile. He wiggled himself in with some struggle - though he had noted to himself that it had, in fact, been a record - steps staggering to the left and right.

Once he had turned around, his brows furrowed, the resemblance of his mother becoming striking, even with the small amount of baby fat along his cheeks. "Mama?" he called, waddling towards the door. As he watched Jade set her bag down by the large arm chair beside her bed, pale eyes glancing up, he grinned. After lunging back onto his own, Vincent scratched his hair, the writer silently wondering whether or not he was due for a trim. "Mama, what's the lady we're going to see like?" he asked curiously.

Without hesitation or much thought, Jade turned around, furrowing her brows when the first answer slipped from between her teeth. "Pretty."

"Like," Vincent started with wide eyes, "Like really pretty?" His mother only nodded slowly, digesting the reply she had given.

"Yes," she murmured, "She is..." Her body tensed momentarily as the phone in her back pocket vibrated. Slipping it out, Jade flicked her eyes along it, pursing her lips.

**Cat- We're down in the restaurant! You two coming?**

**Jade- Yeah. Our room's a bit further down and Vincent went to the bathroom.**

"Alright," she picked up her head, ignoring the next message as she shoved her phone back in her pocket, "let's go down now. Get your shoes." As Vincent trotted off to grab his flip flops from the bathroom, the writer snatched her wallet from her bag, placing it with her phone. The boy waited by the door as Jade shuffled around for the card, swearing quietly though - with his ears - he heard with a sly smirk; he knew which would be the "no-say" words since most of them sounded funny.

As the heavy door opened, his hand found her own, clutching it nervously while eyes ventured out, some families lingering about the doors. The trip down the elevator mirrored that from before, the small boy keeping his attention down the fly dancing across the floor, the woman complimenting on his fluffy hair. "Gets it from his father," Jade growled quietly, cold eyes silencing the attempt at conversation. With another 'bing,' the two strolled out of the elevator, Vincent giving a timid glance towards the teenager who waved meekly.

He only turned his head, his hands not wanting to raise and return the gesture. The two made their way down the elegant stairs, his attention spanning across the high ceilings and multiple decorations scattered about. Shapes and colors outlined everything he saw, giving Vincent a small grin once he glanced out of the windows.

Jade, meanwhile, thumbed over her ring anxiously, pale eyes catching sight of the restaurant. "We're gonna get coffee first, alright kid?" she murmured, striding towards a counter. He nodded along, following in his mother's steps as she strode over. The man behind the counter beamed, asking for her order. "Iced coffee," she muttered calmly, shifting for her wallet, "Three dollars right?"

"Yes ma'am," he nodded, quickly barking at the younger teen beside him to get the drink quickly. "Hey, quick question..."

"Yes?" she drawled, handing over three dollar bills.

Quickly grooming over his mustache, he folded his arms, asking, "So, are you Jade Oliver? Wife of Beck Oliver?" Her grip around Vincent's hand froze, dark eyes glancing up with a saddened expression, his visual attention then flooding back along the tables; he was sure he had seen bright, red hair. Jade merely hummed in agreement, the man not noting the hardening glare shooting at him. Not that he would - of course - as he was always known for not catching the subtle signs. "Well give my greetings to him. Does fine work with his photography and you can tell from his chemistry with his models. You know when a man care's about his work so much that he's friendly with his employees."

"Oh he sure is," she snapped quietly, the iced coffee handed to her from the other tender.

"So you here for a vacation?"

"Suppose," she growled, sipping on the drink as Vincent smiled, recognizing the other woman reading the menu, "Meeting an old...friend."

The boy tugged on the writer's hand, bringing pale eyes downed, her expression softening. "I see Cat, can I go?" he pointed, feeling that the man behind the counter still wished to talk.

With a nod, Jade took another sip from her cup, lowering it to her son. "Go and take it over. Don't drink out of it, alright?"

"Can I lick the foam?" he asked, holding it to his chest.

Shrugging, she waved off, "Sure. Lick the foam." He blinked as her hand patted his head, sending him off as the man behind the counter did indeed drag her to converse more. She rolled her eyes, though grudgingly nodded along his commentary, sending quick checks that her son didn't get lost in the crowd. The crowd which was only two or three passing through the aisle. His steps strolled towards the table, eyes set on Cat who still was focused on the menu.

He gave a soft grin, turning around a table before he felt a force knock the drink, sloshing it everywhere. Dark eyes blinked rapidly as glasses fell, smacking his head and then the floor. "Oh I'm sorry!" came a smooth voice, the woman crouching down to pick up her aviators, "Are you okay bud?"

Vincent nodded nervously, her legs covered in the foam and iced coffee. His eyes lifted towards the figure, widening at the dark, rust eyes that met his own, long, brunette hair that was curled into a loose bun and striking caramel cheekbones. "You're pretty," he mumbled in awe, the half-Latina giving a humble smile.

"Well, uh...thank you. Is this- is this coffee?" she held the now very empty cup.

The boy noted how white her teeth were before nodding, answering, "I was holding it for Mama." Her brows furrowed gently, eyes shifting along the ground.

He frowned, however, when her eyes locked onto the ground behind him, shifting up with a small grin. "So this must be genetic, right?" she asked in a deeper tone, eyes flashing with something he didn't really recognize. Vincent blinked, grimacing at the unknown word, twisting around.

"I suppose," she murmured coolly, a small grin etched into her own expression. The kind lady had stood up, leaving the boy to look between the two. "But hey, it makes a better conditioner than a lotion by the looks of it," Jade growled, earning a shake of the head and a glare.

"That took three days to completely get out and a week for the smell Jade," the lady crossed her arms.

"What? Coffee isn't condipinor..." Vincent furrowed his brows, "Mama? Did you dump coffee on her head?"

The half-Latina glanced down in surprise, mumbling, "He's a smart one."

"You have no idea," the writer murmured, shifting to Cat. "Could you go and get me another coffee? I don't want to go back there..."

"Kay, kay," the other nodded, smiling down at the boy, "Hi, I'll be right back."

"So...hug?" the woman asked, Jade crossing her arms, glancing skeptically. "Come on...hug? I haven't got one for years..."

"Well that's sad," the writer put simply. The singer chuckled, her arms still slightly open when she blinked, glancing down at her leg. Vincent pressed the side of his face into her hip, arms wrapped around her legs as that was all he could reach. Hesitantly, a hand brushes through his hair as Jade stared in wonder, pale eyes shifting towards dark ones. She rolled her eyes as Tori mouthed 'hug?' before her arms wrapped around the actress as well.

"Aw..." Cat hummed sweetly behind the three, immediately tearing Jade from the embrace. "You are cute together..."

"Shut it," Jade growled quietly, sliding into the booth with a coffee in her hands, Cat rolling her eyes.

Vincent followed his mother into the booth, eyes on the young woman who slid in after the redhead on the opposite side. "What's your name?"

"Tori," she answered, "And what's yours?" She smiled gingerly as the boy answered, having known his name beforehand anyways. "So...have you learned anything recently?" Tori asked curiously, Jade shifting through the menu.

"I learned that it is better to say 'bastard' than 'fuck.'"

Doe eyes widened, staring at the boy who merely shrugged. The actress glanced over at the writer whose own eyes widened, freezing while Cat hummed a song. "And yet you say it anyways," she growled under her breath, Tori giving a small chuckle. The meal there forward - as Tori then concluded - was rather interesting. Jade constantly watched the interactions between the two, Cat smiling in the corner, watching as the mother's eyes often lingered over the half-Latina's.

She sipped on her chocolate malt, nudging Tori before gesturing for her bag. "Oh," she blinked, shaking her head, setting her fry down, "Right...that." Vincent frowned, licking some of the leftover mayo off the corner of his mouth, glancing at his mom curiously. "My uh, my room gave me this for free and I don't think I need it," the singer murmured, handing the boy a fluffy teddy bear with buttoned eyes and a blue bowtie.

"T-thank you," he murmured, bringing it to his side after Jade had hissed at him to mind his manners.

As Tori bowed her head, a studded eyebrow raised, the writer mumbling, "Why the hell did yours include a bear?"

"Oh...uh, yeah," the half-Latina chuckled, "About that. So when I got a room here, it was registered but a family took it and when I got here they moved me over towards the rooms for honeymoons and, yeah... So now I'll have to be sleeping next to people who are having...fun."

"And the bear is free?"

"Because one of the bell hoppers really liked my last album so I guess yeah," she nodded.

"Well we are swimming tomorrow right?" Cat abruptly asked, tearing the two from their momentary stares. The redhead twisted around, hesitantly tearing from the window with the perfect view of the slide outside. "Right?"

"Yes Cat," Jade sighed, "We are..."

**-o0o-**

He shifted under the covers, his eyes closed firmly, hands clinging to the small stuffed bear he had acquired that day. It was soft and it smelled like a store and busy people - as he would mentally described all of his toys as his grandparents gave him whatever - though he was determined to make it his own, wear it out until the buttoned eyes needed more stitching. Though, after a few minutes, dark eyes blinked open, closing rapidly at the lamp beside his bed.

Vincent sat up slowly, gaze towards the door as it opened, Jade' scowling miserably at her phone. Her back leaned against the door, the boy wincing as she slipped down to the ground, face buried in her hands. "Fucking asshole..." she growled, tossing the device into the bathroom. It hadn't surprised her that he'd called. After all, she wasn't at the house - even though she had told him - when his Bronco was parked along the curb.

"Mama?" She picked up her head as the boy crawled across his bed, hopping down with the bear brushing against the ground. "Do you want to go to bed?" he asked, pale, watery eyes sending dreadful jerks at his gut. Jade nodded slowly, picking herself up as her son hopped back to the bed. Nestling into the pillow, he clutched the brown stuffed animal gingerly, eyes at the writer as she sat down on the bed. "Can you tell me about Tori?" he whispered softly, his mother's gaze down at the bear. Vincent grew curious as her eyes softened, lips pursing gently.

"One time," she started, "we had to do a fight scene with each other, you know we don't actually hurt each other though..." He nodded slowly, keeping his attention to her. "Well...we did it and I was a mugger, a really, really brutal mugger who would've attacked her but she was the grandma with a cane. She swung and almost hit my eye but...well, I pretended to get hit."

"Why?"

"I didn't like her," she answered simply. "But, even after finding out that I faked everything, she took all of the blame anyway. I helped her clean some food off the wall for a bit before we ditched detention, going off to get a bite to eat."

"Did you like her then?" he asked, blinking softly. Bringing her knuckles to her lips in thought, brows furrowed, she shook her head. "Do you like her now?"

"I suppose, yes..." she admitted softly, going through the years in a flash.

"Do you love her?" Pale eyes flashed towards Vincent abruptly, words not forming as they should. She slowly shook her head, uncertain about the reply still. "Why not? She give you a hug earlier today."

"Gave," she corrected gently, the boy nodding, taking note. "But...you know things take a little while like that, right?"

"Yeah," he murmured, snuggling closer to the bear. "I don't love the bear yet either but I like it a lot," he grinned through his words, "It's soft and nice and cuddly."

She smiled gingerly, leaning in before pressing her lips against his forehead, quietly humming, "Goodnight." Vincent returned his words quietly, closing his eyes, grateful that Jade shut the light off. The young woman slinked under her own sheets, nothing to grasp as her own. Closing her eyes she felt the cold wind from the ventilation blow through, the others neighboring the room laughing quite obnoxiously, even if the sound-proof walls. _'As sound-proof as it could get obviously,'_ her thoughts grunted stubbornly, brows stitching themselves together.

Her skin prickled as warm skin brushed against her own, legs tangling with hers soundly. Lips curved subtly until her eyes flickered open, no slim body beside her own. Shutting her eyes closed she growled silently, thoughts hammering away. _'Don't think like that... Vincent is just talking because he likes her... Don't start with this again,'_ the snapped, bringing a restless sleep upon Jade.

**-o0o-**

She groaned under her breath, rubbing her temple. "Toby," the actress whined, "Please don't tell me my dog is in a dress..."

 _"He's not, he's not... It wouldn't fit him,"_ the man answered honestly.

" _Toby_!" Tori chuckled, "Why did you try?" Only short mumbles were heard from the phone, dark eyes rolling towards the ceiling. "Okay, fine. Don't answer so I can hear," she mumbled, adding, "But he is doing well right?"

 _"Yes he is,"_ Toby muttered, _"He's watching TV with me."_

 _'Of course,'_ her thoughts rummaged, Tori finding herself not all that surprised. "Okay...so then how are you doing?"

 _"Never thought yew'd ask. After all, you are paying me with these talks,"_ he chuckled.

"What?"

_"Well I'm not being paid to do this like your maids-"_

"I don't have maids," she shook her head with a small smile, hand flicking through her own TV.

 _"Eh,"_ the man merely breathed. _"Anyway, I'm fine. But how about yew? Kept your hands to yewself, eh?"_

The half-Latina rolled her eyes, thumbing over the thick blanket covering her waist down, arms folded over her faded blue t-shirt. "Yes I did, thank you for asking. Look dude," she continued, hearing the bearded brunette laugh, "she's married. I'm not doing anything to do- _quit_ _laughing_!"

_"I'm sorry, I'm sorry! It's just yew could steal her-"_

" _No_ , not happening," she groaned, grimacing at the reality show blinking on.

 _"I'm kidding, I'm kidding,"_ he muttered seriously, though Tori doubted there wasn't a quaint smile across his face. _"I did actually say the same thing to one of the neighbors down the hall, yew know Jack, right?"_

"The weird gay dude with the wrestler fetish?"

 _"Yeah...he is kinda adamant about everybody knowing that, isn't he?"_ As he inhaled slowly, the singer settling on a show, she shook her head; her building was so full of strange people that the most normal of them all was Toby, of all people. Perhaps his girlfriend more, though she didn't want to ponder on how she had sent chills down her spine. _"Anyway, yeah...well, he took it literally so don't do that. We don't want another fiesta balloon-bomb incident again."_

"Oh _God_ no," she growled, recalling as both Toby and her opened the door for their hall after their individual business trips, finding shredded confetti and globs of paint everywhere. She had cringed at the wall, reading 'WE'RE DONE JACK-ASS.'

She heard as he shifted in his seat, the leather rubbing against his back. _"But really, how was it seeing her again?"_

"Good actually. I mean the first thing I do is drop my aviators on her son after he ran into me with coffee but...we talked some and it was alright," she explained.

_"Oh did yew put in a good word for me?"_

"A realistic one," she mumbled.

After a few moments he chuckled. _"Alright, alright, fair enough... But do tell the rest, I'd love to hear all about it."_

Rolling her eyes, Tori glanced at the clock. '9:12,' it blinked as she thought, _'I have time._ ' Though - of course - she wasn't surprised when the call had ended with her crashing against the pillow, last seeing green numbers reading '10:37.'


	4. Part I. - Trials of Connection - Ch.4

**_No One's Perspective_ ** **_-_ **

As the boy rested dreamily - nestled with his bear - thoughts dully hammered against Jade's skull, eyes set on the ceiling. She didn't know, or care to know for the matter, how long she'd been laying like that for. It wouldn't surprise her if it had been a long hour or a mere minute. Sighing, she picked herself from under the sheets, shuffling through her bag before strolling towards the bathroom nimbly. With the door closed behind her, she set the clothes down and ran her hand through her dark, brunette hair. As the water drummed against the floor, she debated for a few moments whether or not to dye it black again, though she recalled the pain of trying to get all of it out.

It still wasn't all the way out yet it had settled for a nice dark tone.

Shrugging, the writer found herself under the warming water, eyes blinking as her body startled from the pounding streams. It was - indeed - a good way to wake up in the early morning. That, or the late morning and the blinds were closed. Even still, she knowingly skipped the lathering of her hair, the pool in the near future. She scowled momentarily; pools, oceans, lakes or other natural/man-made gatherings of water of any kind sent unpleasant chills down her spine.

Jade shivered, not wanting to picture drowning.

Or perhaps it was the fact that she'd been standing in the middle of the tile once the shower switched on, no towel wrapped around her body. Groaning tersely, she brushed her hands along her arms, despising the chills along them. And the water. She wasn't a water person as she then concluded.

"Mama?"

Her head turned once she had stepped out, dark hair laying along one shoulder. "Yes Vincent?" she mumbled at the groggy voice, the boy sitting up in his bed.

"Can we get breakfest?"

She chuckled softly, murmuring, "You mean breakfast?"

"Yeah." Pale eyes shifted along the room, the alarm clock shining '5:47.'

With her brows furrowed, her thoughts managed, _'Shit...'_ Jade heaved a long sigh, murmuring, "No, well... Sleep more, I'll go down and pick up some stuff for you to have when you wake up, alright?"

"Okay," he grumbled, falling back to his pillow. His mother didn't even think he opened his eyes much from how quickly his breaths slowed. She shook her head with a small smile, striding towards the door once she had snatched her keys and wallet. Her steps halted at the bathroom door, her phone still remaining screen first on the tile. Grudgingly she picked it up, pocketing the device. Closing the door quietly Jade patted down her dark, long sleeved shirt, eyes glancing down the hall.

It was quiet - as she liked - the lights along the walls bathing the rooms in what they would always be in: an irritating yellow. Her steps shifted quietly through the hall, quickly fashioned converse padding softly against the carpeting. Once she had reached the elevator, her eyes widened slightly, finding the same older woman from the day prior. She stepped in, the number already at the lobby. "So," she began, somewhat startling the writer, "was that your son yesterday?"

"Yes," she answered quietly.

The woman nodded, murmuring, "Nice boy, I can tell. Though, I see that you are taken," she gestured towards Jade's ring finger which was accompanied by a silver ring. The young woman merely nodded, her brows furrowed. "How young are you to take on such responsibilities?"

"Too young," she answered tiredly.

"As I figured," the woman bowed her head mournfully, "Though you seem to do fine with your son."

"Thank you," Jade mumbled.

"Now, because I like to make conversation," the woman admitted, "You are Jade Oliver, correct?" The woman nodded as the answer came similarly. She continued, noting, "It's rare, I find, for younger people to use their maiden name with their works, no? That is your maiden name, West, right? My grandson reads your books."

"Yes," Jade bobbed her head, "It is... My father told me it is wise to always use your maiden name in business, doesn't matter what it is, in case...things occur."

"Very wise words," the elder agreed, the doors opening. "I do hope to run into you some other time, you are, indeed, a character like my husband had said."

Their steps sauntered out from the elevator, pale eyes narrowing at the older woman. "Wait... Who's your husband again?" she asked quickly.

Stark blue eyes shifted over, the woman answering, "Louis Gardener." Jade's eyes widened as her expression grew tight, attention turning towards the wall right in front of her. Her steps - however - didn't register the new obstacle properly, sending the younger writer towards the floor. She swore heavily, halting the older woman immediately in her steps, her hands clutching her purse tightly.

"Wait!" Jade snapped, pinching her nose, evidence of her scowl gone with the shock factor sinking in, "You mean you're Emily Gardener with all those books you've written!"

"Why, are you a fan?" she mulled over, helping the younger woman to her feet.

"Uh...yeah, a little bit," Jade groaned, warmth flooding her hand. Mrs. Gardener chuckled, murmuring something about getting tissues; the writer assumed so anyway, her nose began to ring with a dull pain. She shifted from her favorite author's gentle grasp, cursing her luck as this would only - she swore - happen to her.

They maneuvered towards the breakfast nook, napkins at the side. "Jade?"

The younger writer froze as the woman beside her chuckled, greeting the voice. "Well hello Miss Vega," she smiled, "How are you? Someone here had a bit of a run-in with a wall."

"Tell the whole hotel why don't you," Jade growled, snatching a few napkins while her cheeks warmed slightly, dark eyes resting on her with a small smile.

"Hello Mrs. Gardener," Tori nodded, "It seems to be a small world."

"Indeed," the elder woman agreed, "Anyway, I have a meeting with some old friends in mind, you will be alright with her, yes?" The half-Latina nodded, shifting over with her coffee, placing a gentle hand on Jade's which rested on the counter.

"She's in good hands," she promised, bidding the Emily off.

Heaving a sigh, the writer strolled towards the coffee machine, right hand still clutching her nose. "Who the hell," she began, the Vega raising an eyebrow behind her cup, "meets with old friends at six o'clock in the morning?"

"Who the hell walks into walls at six o'clock in the morning?" A glare shot across the small room as she walked towards her, a hand raising to help the mother who was struggling. "How about I take that off your hands...and you should probably wash yours."

"And have it get bloody again from my nose? It's still bleeding," she snapped. However, the coffee was surrendered to Tori, the actress filling it up in no time. As two sugars were put in, the cap following, pale eyes flicked along caramel legs, the shorts only covering to the mid thigh.

"Here you go," came the drink, snatching Jade's attention.

"Thanks..." Taking a sip, her eyes trailed along the different pastries and food available.

"Do you want me to get the stuff? You don't seem to have your hands empty at the moment," Tori asked, the writer nodding softly. "You coming down here for both you and Vincent?"

She only shrugged for a moment, enjoying the not bad coffee. "I couldn't sleep that well but he needs his rest," she muttered simply.

"Neither could I," the half-Latina chuckled, "So what will it be?"

"Biscuits and gravy for me. Some toast, pastry and fruit for him," she answered, waving the other off. As Tori grabbed a few plastic trays, Jade pursed her lips in thought. "Would you-" she halted the singer in her efforts to grab the food, biscuit in her hand. "Would you like to eat with us in my room?" she asked with her eyes towards Tori's shirt, eyes flicking up for a reaction.

"Uh," the youngest Vega blinked in reply, "Y-yeah, that would...yeah I'd love to." A silence settled between them, a small grin blanketed underneath bloodied tissues and a cup of coffee while the oversized utensils used for the containers clinked against the metal. Within a couple of minutes - as a few others strolled in, looking tired for their day - the two walked out of the small room, striding passed the tables and towards the elevator. "So how did you walk into a wall?"

"I wasn't looking; don't talk about it," Jade growled, the other grinning slightly. Her steps slowed drastically once they had reached the hall with the elevator looming ahead. Tori momentarily halted, frowning as she checked her phone.

Her eyes rolled before it was slipped back into her pocket. "Oh Toby..."

"Huh?"

"Oh, yeah. It was just the friend from Chicago I told you about," she shook her head, "Sometimes we talk on our balconies."

"So is he a close friend?" Jade drawled, eyeing the half-Latina beside her.

A reply came with a nod, her voice quietly murmuring, "Yeah... I guess. We talk about a lot so he knows quite a bit about me."

"You interested in him?" came out all too quickly for the writer's taste, her teeth biting her tongue as soon as it went into the air.

Although, laughter wasn't the reaction she had expected. "No, no, no," Tori assured quickly, "No...no. I mean, he's a good guy but...he's weird. Like, _really_ weird. When I first moved in I thought he was all strict and stuff with his suit and beard. He didn't really say 'hi' until I sat out on my little balcony and I caught him smoking a joint. That's when he kinda started to open up... Good dude but, God, there's a lot of strange people in the building."

"And you live right with them?"

"Yeah," the singer chuckled, "I found that there are a lot more rather interesting people in Chicago than here... I can't even imagine how New York is like. So many people- _God_." Jade listened along with a small smirk as Tori explained every single one of her neighbors, both inadvertently taking the stairs. First there was Toby and his girlfriend - who was an apparent freak when it came to the bedroom. Often Tori would find him staring with wide eyes on the balcony looking as if he was mauled by a bear. Perhaps, in a way, he was. And then there were the neighbors such as Jack and his many suitors and Annabelle who was a nerd for anything Fablehaven.

Jade remained subtly shocked by the amount of strange people in the apartments, the singer admitting she didn't want to meet the others on the other floors just in case _those_ people on hers would look normal.

In what seemed like no time they found themselves in front of room '432,' Jade then shuffling for the card. Once the heavy door opened, Tori strolling in with the food as Jade held it open, both found that the light was on, TV playing some western film - which the mother hoped to God and all the other gods in every religion that it didn't have more than bad words - Vincent propped up with the stuffed bear in his arms. "Oh hi mama! Hi Tori! Mama? Did you get into a fight?" he furrowed his brows once he had noticed the tissues from his mom's nose.

"With a wall," the singer answered cheekily, the author scowling while her son giggled.

"Shut it both of you... And what are you watching?"

"Cowboys," he answered, a question forming from one of the first scenes he watched. "Mama? What happens when two people are shaking under the blankets with no socks on?"

" _Shit_ ," she cursed quickly, Tori staring at the child with wide eyes, "Vincent, I'll tell you later."

"How much later?"

"Until you're ten-"

" _Jade_."

"Fine, eleven." The half-Latina shook her head with a coy grin, setting Vincent's food down on the desk. "Alright kid, food's there," Jade gestured, the two women settling onto the bed with their own/ The boy grinned happily, pouncing into the chair with wide eyes at his meal. The bear - which had flopped in his grip by the ear - had seated itself against the desk leg.

"I named the bear," he muttered, crossing his legs before shoving a piece of watermelon in his mouth.

"What did you name it?" Tori turned around, opening her box of eggs and toast.

"Bucky," he replied simply.

"How did you come up with that now?" Jade swallowed her bite of biscuits.

"There was a girl under the sheets and she randomly yelled it," he shrugged, the two glancing wearily down at their food.

Tori leaned closer to the writer, eyes on the innocent boy before asking quietly, "Did he just name the bear that came free with the honeymoon suite I got him from a sex scene?"

"I cannot raise this child," she merely shook her head, eyes widening as Vincent turned around, smiling at the two girls. The actress set her plastic box to the side, closing it as she felt her stomach twist slightly. Though, she could not suppress the small grin crossing her features. Pale eyes flashed towards the chair beside her, her right hand pulling out the tissues. Luckily, nothing came out. As she tossed them into the trashcan beside her bed, eyes widened at the chair, a black bra laying on top of the clothes.

In a flash she tucked the garment into the bag it sat beside, cheeks growing pink as she felt curious eyes behind her. She twisted around anxiously, Tori snickering gently. "Anyway," she sighed, "How about your neighbors?"

"They aren't as interesting as yours," Jade smiled gently. As she explained the few she had gotten to know the names of, Vincent watched their interactions with interest, eyes darting between them while hands absentmindedly grabbed pieces of fruit from the plastic box.

**-o0o-**

She glanced at the mirror with a stern expression, thoughts coming up with few reasons to not swim. "God..." Jade growled, scratching along her toned stomach, briefly thankful that she had pushed herself some years ago to go to the gym. Of course, once she didn't have what felt like a ton as her stomach. Rolling her eyes, the writer slipped into her capris and grey shirt. As she strolled out towards the bathroom door, Jade concluded that it had been a _long_ time since she had swam.

Too long for her comfort and willingness to go back.

Nevertheless, Jade brought her gaze towards Vincent who sat watching the television, Bucky in his arms. "Ready to go?" she growled, snapping his attention over. He nodded excitedly, the TV flashing off before Jade chucked the remote towards the edge of the bed. "Alright, come on then," she murmured, shouldering a bag, Vincent grabbing the door. Mirroring the times before, the two eventually made their way towards the lobby, Tori and Cat conversing themselves in whatever imaginable. It always was hard to predict given the redhead was in the conversation.

"Oh, hey you two!" Tori turned once she had glanced at the newcomers, "Ready to head down to the pool?"

"Yeah!" Vincent jumped, hopping in his steps as Jade grinned, her head shaking.

"Alright," she sighed, the half-Latina pulling her aviators over her eyes, following Cat through the tall doors. Vincent waddled beside his mother, glancing around at the grass and trees, anticipating the adventure in the pool ahead.

"Mama?" he looked up at pale eyes, "Can I walk with Tori?"

"Go ahead," she nodded, letting go of his hand as he jogged towards the singer. She blinked down at her new company with a smile, Vincent returning it eagerly. Cat watched as the pair strolled in, Jade following through the small gate for the shallow pool compared to the larger sets beside it.

She prodded Jade's side with an eyebrow raised. "So...you two are getting along with her nicely. It's good that he likes her you know," she nodded as Vincent reached to hold her hand.

"Yeah, it is," the author agreed. "Didn't you say Robbie was coming?"

The redhead hummed, pointing towards the skinny man over by an umbrella, hurriedly lathering sunscreen along his pasty body. "He needed more time to get ready," she explained further as they reached the table.

"Hi Tori!" he raised his arms as the group joined, "Hey little guy, how are you?"

"Good," Vincent replied simply, holding out a hand for the sun lotion. He turned towards Tori, handing her the sunscreen. She nodded, squirting some on her hand before rubbing it along his back, younger dark eyes glancing at his mother with content. Jade smiled warmly at him, glad that he was able to socialize better than she ever did at his age.

The ventriloquist - though Rex remained at home that week - turned towards Jade, complimenting, "He's such a cute kid."

"Don't call him cute," she growled.

"Alright...alright," he mumbled, "Adorable then."

"Good enough," she gave in, folding her arms as she seated herself underneath the umbrella's shade. Her eyes kept to her son who sat by slope, the water gently caressing his ankles as the actress sat beside him.

Tori tilted her head to the side as he fumbled around with his hands, eyes darting back towards the others. "You guys want smoothies?" Robbie asked, bending down with his hands on his knees.

Vincent nodded as the Vega dipped her head down, both wishing for mango smoothies. As the lanky man strode towards the bar, Cat and Jade conversing with each other, Tori glanced to her side. "Do you like your mom?" she asked softly, Vincent nodding.

"We draw together and she explains stuff and she sometimes gives me hugs and kisses but I know that's when she really gives love," he explained, his sentence becoming a nightmare to some English teachers.

"What about your dad?" Tori asked, her brows furrowed once she realized she hadn't heard of Beck _anytime_ during the trip.

She felt her heart drop as his expression reflected Jade's, eyes stone cold and face unreadable. Slowly, he puts as his knees bend, "Sometimes we play airplanes and trains together and build small huts... But he isn't around a lot, it's just mama and me."

"He is a busy person," she nodded carefully.

"Sometimes," he continues softly, "I don't see him for a long time and when I do...he yells with my mom."

Tori frowned, drawing out hesitantly, "They did argue a lot in high school."

"Did she cry?" he asked abruptly, turning towards her with a concerned gaze, "She cries every time...against the door. I go up and try to make her happy, but you can't always see her smile... But you can see with your...uh...with your, uhm, heart." Silence drew between them, Tori at a lost for words; she had attended their wedding, they were happy enough. She saw them together when she last was in Los Angeles; Beck - as she recalled - was practically hurling himself to the ceiling he was so excited for a kid, daughter or son. "I hate it when she cries," Vincent murmured, snapping her from her thoughts.

"Me too," she mumbled, the boy glancing over.

"You see her cry? I asked Robbie and Andwe and Cat and they've never seen her cry..." Tori shrugged, Vincent glancing at the water.

"She would come to my house and ask for help."

"Do you love her?"

The question halted her breathing, mouth opening and closing as if she were a fish. Her eyes blinked rapidly, the small boy grinning softly. "I know you do," he murmured, "She hugged you and didn't scream at you for touching me... She doesn't do it to Cat either but it took a week, Cat told me."

"You're too observant to be four years old kid," she chuckled, gesturing towards the water. "Do you want to go further?" Vincent nodded happily, thrashing in as she followed smoothly.

Pale eyes watched - detached from the words flowing beside her - a small grin quirking her lips as the Tori chuckled glasses dropping into the pool. Constantly, as the minutes droned by, she flicked her gaze towards her son, making sure he wasn't drowning.


	5. Part I. - Trials of Connection - Ch.5

_** No One's Perspective ** _ _**-** _

The house sighed once the air conditioning began to blow through, pale eyes fixated at the black television screen. With her hands folded before her lips, Jade furrowed her brows in thought. Her foot tapped rapidly against the floor, her bag left abandoned against the couch. A breath left through her nostrils in a short huff, the writer abruptly standing up. Once again she lapped around in her pigeon circle, gaze trailing along the wood rows.

Eyes closed softly, bringing her back in the lounging chair beside the pool, her smile curving under aviators. Water splashed against her long, bronze legs as Vincent played excitedly.

 _'No, story. Think of a fucking story,'_ her thoughts snapped aggressively, stamping along the images. Eyes flashed open, Jade glaring down at the coffee table, papers and journals scattered about. Oh how they resembled what she'd felt inside. Her tongue clicked at the roof of her mouth, eyes rolling when nothing came. Nothing _useful_ came to her mind.

Standing up, Jade moved towards the kitchen island, glancing wearily out of the window. The sky was dark and insistent that the writer should climb into bed. Though, as she blinked towards the microwave, Jade concluded that '9:47' was early enough, despite her short yawn. Adamant about remaining awake, however, Jade stared down at the newspaper set along the counter, eyes furrowing at the front page. "Gah," she growled, sneering at an article titled, 'Does She Deserve or Need Better?' As she glowered down at the short article, an older picture of her and Beck printed, she decided that the title was absolutely trash. "Though," she shook her head, immediately tossing the papers in the garbage can, "That's what you can expect from Clarissa V. Bell."

Once neon letters switched to '9:50,' Jade sighed irritably, finally deciding to go to bed. Opposite of what she'd hoped, nothing came to mind with her writing. The only things that swam were mental pictures of the half-Latina in the pool.

She growled quietly, tearing her shirt off before slipping under the covers. A long breath was heaved from her nostrils, eyes closing.

Water splashed about in her mind, white teeth flashing down at her son gleefully as Vincent giggled.

 _Her brows furrowed in thought, Cat's words flowing in one ear and out the other._ 'Perhaps she could be a good-' _her thoughts began to seam together before she shook her head abruptly. As she concluded, she shouldn't be thinking like that. The ring around her finger chilled in agreement. Though images still flickered through her skull, reminding her of the several times she'd watched movies and thought the same._

_"So what are you thinking about?" the redhead turned around, gaze resting on Jade carefully._

_"I'm going to go back to my house for a night," she murmured, hands to her lips._

_Cat chewed at the inside of her cheek, then mumbling, "And leave Vincent?"_

_"Could you watch him? For the night...I just have to think for a bit," the writer sighed._

_"Think about what?"_

_Jade merely shrugged, answering, "I haven't been able to write for a long time and yeah."_

_"Alright, Robbie and I could look after him," Cat nodded, allowing silence to blanket to two as Tori glanced over, Vincent smiling happily._

Pale eyes flashed open, sliding towards the alarm clock. Reading '10:20,' Jade groaned, realizing the amount of sleep that night would offer wasn't much. Even so, she twisted around, glaring at the opposite wall in hopes to black out in the next few minutes. She could feel the next ten minutes pass and nothing happened. Thoughts and words nagged at her mind, keeping her eyes open and alert. The fan's blades swished above her while the curtain hung, only allowing a sliver of light to flow through.

Nothing came to mind except the twisting and turning vines covering what she knew she desperately wanted. And, holding a pair of tweezers, she would have to get started soon.

_'It might as well be tonight then...'_

**-o0o-**

Her fingers drummed against the counter uncertainly, gaze fixated along the several pictures stuck to the refrigerator. The still silence of the house had began to wear down at her skull, ghosts shouting and yelling before the door slammed, a Bronco pulling out of the driveway. Absentmindedly, Jade flexed her left hand, brows furrowed with hesitation. Pale eyes dropped towards the ring as it was lifted off the island with her digits. It had once glimmered with promise, though now it seemed dull, not able to reflect any light.

Slowly, she pulled the ring off her finger, the jewelry held before her eyes. It shone with a mournful light, the metal cold against her fingertips. Closing her eyes, she set it down on the countertop, her steps then gliding away, arms folded across her robe. Her mind mulled over everything and nothing, what masses where in her skull becoming twisted and unraveled. Nothing made sense but, then again, everything did. She didn't _want_ it to comprehend what was flowing through her bones but, as always, she had to. Jade felt as if she had just broken a chained shackle off of her calf and the skin remains burning, not quite used to its freedom. A sense of freedom - which - wasn't true in the eyes of any rule or law.

Of anybody else for the matter; the cased mouse had just escaped without any attention set to it.

Jade blinked away tears, her brows narrowed as she slipped off the piece of clothing, finding herself in the bathroom. Perhaps she would just need a shower and everything would be alright. Just alright. The water merely ran down her back and torso. It did nothing. Absolutely nothing.

Even so, she remained under the showerhead, glaring at the opposite wall irritably. Heaving a deep sigh, she began to lather soap all along her body, cleansing whatever would have contaminated her - as she mentally phrased it - within the hours of lounging around the house. Though, once she had stepped from the tub, Jade was glad that she had taken the shower, oddly feeling cleansed with a sense of reassurance. Drying herself off, she shouldered the robe before slipping her hands through the sleeves, tying the knot to fit comfortably.

Pale eyes glanced at the reflection staring back, the soft robe fitting just right. Just right enough to where she felt there was something covering her body.

Her attention snapped - brows narrowed - as a door creaked a hall down. _'Front door...'_ her thoughts managed slowly, steps momentarily pausing for the bathroom door to swing open. Her gaze sharpened as she reached the end of the hall, her arms crossing with her shoulder and hip leaning against the wall. Jade watched bitterly as Beck continued his ministrations, the model - as she assumed - giggled.

"So..." she pulled away, dark green eyes unlike Jade's own glinting with lust, "where about do we go then?"

The Canadian merely shrugged, back still facing his wife's raised eyebrow behind him. "Dunno, it's a big house."

The woman nodded cheekily, pressing her lips against his before he pecked along her jawline, eyes drawing to a close. Once a hum escaped from between her teeth, the model blinked her eyes open, focused sternly at the robed writer staring right back. Dark hair tumbled down gracefully in wet, brushed locks while pale eyes pierced through her own. Arms folded across a bountiful chest - easily a better prize than her own - while porcelain, pale legs crossed against the wall. Her curves were flawless to the model; she found it hard to believe that that body had produced a life of its own, unlike what her assumptions of the few times descriptions were slacked from his mouth.

"What is it?" he pulled away, brows knitted together at her unwavering attention. He twisted around, all of the air compressing from his lungs at once. "W-what are you doing here?" he sputtered hoarsely.

Jade shrugged, growling, "Maybe living in the house I bought. You know it. Got it for our family."

"What are you doing here _now_?" he snapped, attempting to regain control of what portion of the situation at hand. "You're supposed to be at- at the freaking hotel!"

"Oh, so I'm _supposed_ to be places you want me to be? Really? I fucking bought you that shirt for your birthday and those shoes on Christmas, Beck! And you're telling me to stay at places when nothing was given on your part for a little more than a _year_. How dare you," her voice cracked, eyes burning furiously, "How dare _you_ come into my house with a slut at your side and the intention to fuck wherever." As the model opened her mouth to retort, Jade's seething gaze switched over, immediately snapping her jaws shut. "Leave," the writer snarled, the model bowing her head before swiftly darting towards the door, yanking it open.

The Canadian scowled quietly, dark eyes moving swiftly towards his wife. "What was that fo-"

"What the hell do you mean?" she cut across, "You're _cheating_ behind your wife's back! _Me_ Beck! The same fucking person you went up on a stage and asked me to date again! Why the hell-" Her throat felt to small for the words needing to scratch along it. Swallowing tersely, she snapped, "Do you even care anymore? Do you even want this?"

"Why do you ask that," he mumbled quietly, his clammy hands playing behind his back.

Her lips pursed as eyes gleamed sharply. "How many women have there been since the last time we've- How many?" His answer didn't come immediately. Though, what replaced it sent a dull pang down her spine. She shook her head slowly, twisting around, steps striding down the hall numbly.

"Hey!" he snapped, "Answer the damn question Jade, do you love me?"

The writer halted at the end of the hall, turning her attention back towards her husband. "No."

**-o0o-**

The engine rumbled off, her left hand remaining tight around the steering wheel. As expected, once it was peeled off of the side, red lines ran along her skin. Yanking the keys out from the ignition, Jade climbed out of the vehicle, her eyes on the door leading to the lobby. The car shook once the door was slammed closed, its owner not stepping forward. Instead, her back rested against the side window, the mirror blinking in concern as it reflected her belt.

Distraught, she slid to the floor, pale eyes bitterly glaring at the grass dividing the parking lot and the street. Rebellious strands stuck to the bottom of her shoes, sending her an irritated pang throughout her spine. She brought her knees to her chest, bare hands flexing around them, head against the warm metal of the car. Her eyes closed calmly while her heart beat erratically. Jade's teeth grinded against each other in scornful thought.

Gravel crunched closer to her, snapping the writer immediately from her thoughts. Eyes flashed open, cold eyes flickering up to his uniform, green eyes glancing down nervously. "Are you okay ma'am?" he asked softly, his voice mellow.

"I'm fine," she nodded, taking her gaze back down.

He turned towards the car, eyes darting between the woman against it and the vehicle. "Do you want a free beverage?" he questioned once again, Jade bowing her head gingerly. "Do you...do you want me to bring it here?"

"Please."


	6. Part I. - Trials of Connection - Ch.6

_ **No One's Perspective** **-** _

Glasses clinked around her while eyes set on the plate before her, the meal suddenly not looking appetizing. Vincent rocked in his chair subtly beside her, his dark eyes flowing towards her ring-less hand. He didn't say anything about it, however, having already done so and not received a proper answer. "Jade?"

Her name flicked her attention towards Cat, her gaze staring with a ginger intent. "We were talking earlier today about Vincent wanting to watch some movies with us...would that be alright?"

"Sure," Jade murmured smoothly, her eyes flicking along the small boy, redhead and yawning ventriloquist. "Yeah, Vincent can."

"Yay!" he clapped beside her, looking up at his mother. "Thanks mama," he grinned, diving back to his small bowl of ice-cream. The writer merely nodded, ignoring the concerned stare on the other side, the half-Latina hesitantly going back to her food.

"But anyway," Cat shook her head, "So what movie then? There's Detective-"

"Naw! I wanna watch that train one!" Vincent jumped enthusiastically, Robbie chuckling as Cat pouted.

"So you like it when they get all of the robbers off the train, huh?" he asked the little boy, Vincent nodded enthusiastically.

"Yeah! And then they fight all of the bad guys in that cool building!"

Tearing her gaze from the plate below her, Jade abruptly stood, her stomach growling as a retort. Ignoring it, she glanced along the table, several pairs of eyes blinking back up at her while Robbie had attempted to distract Vincent. "I, uh... I need to take a walk," she mumbled, quickly shuffling for a twenty dollar bill before a gentle hand clasped around her own.

"I'll take care of it, just go if you need to," Tori murmured, the writer quickly bowing her head before setting off. Her determined strides led her towards the huge glass doors, nostrils flaring at the sudden whiff of smoke smoldering steaks a few yards away. She scoffed quietly, tearing down the long ramps winding down along the grass. Her thoughts pulsed from her mind, unable to differentiate what was reality and what she wanted to be reality.

Of course - as she reminded herself, hands stuffed in her jacket - she knew what was going on behind her back. Though the image of him with another was still scratching down her flesh like curtains. At least, at the very least, her heart remained fine. Her eyes burned at the thought of it; in truth her pumping muscle didn't pang sharply against her ribs nor ache at the thought of the name 'Beck.' That was what had occurred years prior, sure, though not as she stepped through the lamp light.

Her brows furrowed as lips pursed. Words began to build up in her mouth, wanting to vomit it all out on an unsuspecting victim. She shouldn't have spent all those alone nights in her own bed, calling out a name that wasn't his. " _God_ ," she swore sharply, staggering back while clutching her foot. "Fucking trashcan," she snapped, glaring at the kid feet from her. "What do you want?"

"How about you never have children then?" a blonde snarled, taking her wide-eyed kid - who couldn't have been older than nine - away from the scene.

Scowling, Jade whirled around furiously, pale eyes meeting stark blue. "Well I guess it's too late for that? What the hell is your kid doing out here at night anyway?" They weren't the words that needed to come out though - as she supposed - they would do.

"It's a resort and tonight is Sunday S'more night!" the woman huffed, exasperated.

"'Sunday S'more?' Who the fuck came up with that bullshit?" Jade spat, smirking quietly at how _easy_ it was to just fling obscenities when Vincent wasn't at her heel.

"Keep you're language down!"

"Suck my ass you cunt!"

The blonde gaped for a moment, twisting around towards the tall brunette jogging towards her, concern lining his features. "Get the kids out of ear shot!"

"Wha-" he stopped, glancing between the two women. "Why are you arguing with Jade West?" The name sent delightful chills down the writer's spine, stare frozen while her heart swelled for the man's choice of title. She didn't even hear the woman as he turned around. "By the way, love your books and movies-"

"DAVID! GET YOUR ASS TO THE KIDS!" the woman bellowed, sending her husband away immediately. Shouldering her big purse, the woman spun back around, seething. "Alright you bitch-"

"Fuck you."

"You want to start with me? How about you go to your husband and have _him_ suck your ass? Huh?"

Crossing her arms, raising a brow, Jade snapped with her throat tightening, "Probably already doing that with some other whore."

"I can see why."

"Oh," Jade grit her teeth, ignoring the flashing lights beside her, "So are you saying that he has the right to fucking cheat on me for the past four years? I have been trying to raise my child ever since he was born and there has been _no_ help from him at all! Do you really think I wanted Vincent to be born on my birthday only for my husband to not be there for us? Do you really think I wanted to find thongs in my fucking dresser?" The woman backed off as pastel eyes grew sharper, gleaming metal in her right hand. "Don't you _dare_ fucking tell me I'm not enough when you husband commends me on my work, which probably entertains him more when he's waiting around in bed for you as you go about ignoring him with your kids!"

"Jade..." a feeble cry came from the side of her, settling upon deaf ears.

"Well maybe you're too much of a bitch to be around then!" the woman piped out, earning another eyebrow raise. In Jade's eyes, she could be a bit more creative.

"Well look at him, David is it?" the writer gestures towards the sidelines, the man turning at his name. He glances back wearily, his children racing along the grass, oblivious. He mouths to his wife to quit it, though the blonde shook her head stubbornly. "Seems to me you're raising the children while he's raising the whole family and their fucking, stupid shit!"

"Jade," comes out firmer, though it was blatantly ignored.

"Next time when you see a woman run into a trashcan and cuss it out because it stubbed my fucking toe then you piss off and tell your child not to repeat the words, got it? Fuck off and leave me alone!"

"No because you need to watch what you say and-"

" _Oh_ ," the author countered back, grimacing with loath. "Let's see who can fucking scream louder whe-"

" _JADE_!" The very woman staggered as the other did as well, eyes whirling towards the curled-haired man storming through the small crowd. "Come on," he barked, his voice scratching from the new found use, "you go, she will literally rip you to shreds if you don't back off." The woman backed away, staring at the fuming writer as she glared long swords at Robbie. "And you-" he blinked towards the flashing cameras, growling quietly. "Come with me," he murmured, dropping his higher calls.

"Wha- No! Get- _getyourhandsoffofme_!" she snarled in one breath, squirming as she was drug away.

Once settled towards a dark patch of grass, the lamp's light not reaching it, he shoved his pockets in his pants, the other glaring with stinging eyes. "Jade, what the hell are you doing? You really shouldn't excuse yourself from the table just to get into a fight with another mom."

"So?" she kicked a rock stubbornly, the timid man scratching the back of his neck.

He breathed in shortly, eyes wandering about the darkening sky. "Look, you're lucky that Tori got Vincent to the room for Cat to get his things and me down here... You do realize how many people recognize you and were filming, right?"

"So..."

"So isn't an answer!" he bickered, squeaking at the quick look from her. "Look," he muttered, " _are_ you alright?" She shook her head softly, Robbie sighing. "Look, I know you don't want to talk about him to me but... But you do need to talk about it...to someone."

She twisted around, glancing at him sternly. "Like who?"

"I think you know... You were going to knock on every 'honeymoon' room to talk to her, right?" Jade nodded softly at his spot-on guess, the ventriloquist pursing his lips in a small victory. "Well, I'll tell you the number if you're going to not bite my head off and promise me you won't do it again."

"Alright," she gave in, Robbie grinning in victory. Perhaps, he figured, it was a bit too smug once she snapped, "Don't expect every time you get to raise your voice you'll get your way Shapiro."

"Yes Jade," he bobbed his head shortly.

**-o0o-**

The door stood still in front of her, pale eyes piercing at it. Her brows furrowed, frame swaying at her feet in hesitance. Her knuckles rolled across it thrice, eyes down, waiting. Jade tensed abruptly as she heard a thud and a groan, the door swinging open a moment later. Dark eyes widened, a toothbrush sagging out of the foamed mouth. "-ade? I was bruphing my feeth, are you feeling o'ay? You were afing weird at differ," Tori attempted to convey, taking the cleaning instrument from her mouth. As the writer gaze a half-hearted amused smile, the half-Latina shook her head. "Do you wanna come in?"

She only nodded briefly, swiftly slipping into the room as Tori rolled her eyes, a quiet smile crossing her lips. The singer quickly dove into the bathroom, spitting out the last of her toothpaste. Her breath, though, was fresh once back through the door. She watched as Jade paced anxiously a few steps to the left, then right, and then the left, right, and left again, and then...

"Did you loose your ring?" Tori asked curiously, settling in on the huge king bed, eyes crossing between the bare hand and the blank expression glaring down at her. Doe eyes merely look back, unintimidated from the stare; she's been given far worse in high school. Though her heart throbbed softly as Jade shook her head.

"Left it on the counter," came a blunt reply.

The half-Latina furrowed her gaze, turning towards the other as she sat down beside her. "So...wait. Wha-why are you here then?"

"...you always fix stuff," Jade murmured, the statement coming out after a short pause.

"Then tell me what's wrong," she turned, crossing her legs before her arms gripped her knees. "Come on, tell ol' Tori," she grinned, concern lacing it as she mentally cursing herself as she sounded similar to Toby. The writer only glanced at her, pulling the small smile right off her lips. "Jade? What's wrong?" the Vega questioned quietly, her eyes growing gentle. "Why did you take off the ring?"

Jade frowned softly, hands thumbing over her clad biceps anxiously. "I think... I think I've wanted to for a while," she whispered softly, Tori tilting her head to the side.

"Wh-why?" She shook her head as the actress was left with nothing, the author retreating back behind her psychological walls. "Jade...did something happen yesterday?"

The writer scoffed harshly, folding her arms tightly across her chest. "More like something happened a few years ago," she growled. "He's never around when I need him. Vincent doesn't see him enough and he _needs_ somebody else to look up to as a male figure and I can't fucking do that. I can't even fucking raise him properly as a mother figure either!" her rant stung her eyes, bringing her frame down, hands over her face as elbows dug into kneecaps. She'd expected this though, seeing as she found herself once again at the half-Latina's doorstep. And, as an arm wrapped around her back, hands gently caressing her arms, it wasn't hard to see _why_ she had always found herself at Tori's doorstep, in person or through the DVD's lying around. "I just... I don't want to fuck up and _God_ the amount of things he's been exposed to already. I mean, come on... Vincent may be the first and, or only child and I've thrown every logic out the window..."

" _Jade_ ," the Vega gasped quietly, "Quit that. There's a reason why the first child are always more mature, even if Vincent's knowledge of things is a bit..." She sighed quietly, the mother in her arms shivering with her silent cries. "Look, you're strong and so is he. And he knows right from wrong too... You can find a way and make things work with Beck, right? I mean...you have before."

"With your help..."

"Yeah, and I can help you this time-"

"No," Jade snapped wearily, shaking her head, "This-this is final. I-I can't go back to it...and I don't want to."

Doe eyes narrowed curiously, resting along the wall. She pulled back slowly, gazing down at the side of Jade's stern - unconfident yet sure - expression. "What do you mean? Do you not...do you not," Tori paused, hesitant at the last two words as they rolled off her tongue shakily, "love him?"

"Not enough to stay with him or just be anywhere near him but...God, the kid need shim in his life and- _fuck_ , he's not." Jade pursed her lips cautiously, gut twisting as she added almost silently, "That...and there's someone else I've had in mind..."

Pale eyes shifted towards the singer who looked as if she was a deer caught in headlights, unable to comprehend, blinking. "So...so you, you don't...are you going to, to split, er, divorce- Jade... I, wha-" Words fumbled out of her mouth, eyes flickering uncertainly as cool ones stared, their own emotions becoming unbridled. "Jade? Wh-"

"I haven't felt right with him for years now," her voice rasped out, wavering. "And, for a while now, the feeling's been mutual."

"Wha..." Tori blinked as the statement was rolled out almost nonchalantly; though, from prior experience, it wasn't the most surprising thing in the world. She saw the flashes of grueling anger and livid pain in her eyes. An urge sloshed against her stomach abruptly, her balance jerking as pupils dilated before her with intent. _'Kiss her...make her happy,'_ her thoughts hummed enthusiastically, her back leaning towards the bed as cold hands pressed against her forearms. She mentally chided herself as her elbows remained propped against the sheets, unable to lay herself down completely.

Her heart pulsed against her ribcage whilst the other leaned forward, brows knitted together in thought. A war thrashed about her skull as she felt soft lips against her own, elbows finally retreating only to have hands clutch the woman's hips. She shouldn't...but she was. She couldn't, yet there Tori was, clawing at the leather jacket as Jade lost every inch of reality. As lips detached from her own, Tori gave out a quiet whine, teeth raking along her neck. She whimpered her name though, from the reaction, it wasn't to pause as she hoped. A flame licked at her stomach, ensuring her mind to slip away as well, a small grin spreading across her face.

Lips meshed with her own soon enough, the half-Latina groaning while hands traced along her stomach, shoulders chilled once her shirt was thrown off. As her hands wandered back towards Jade, Tori found herself surprised that both the jacket and shirt were off, Jade clinging to her insistently. Opening her dark eyes she saw the television screen in front of her, brows furrowing at the movie playing; though questions began to ring through her mind. Questions, for instance, like how in the world ten minutes had already passed, or why Jade's warming skin felt better under her lips, or even how quickly bras were thrown off, bare chest skimming together effortlessly.

Her hands skimmed over pastel skin, a smooth, delighted chuckle flowing into the kiss as her hands brushed over a toned stomach. Within her chest she felt warmth blossom, clothing pooling along the ground while lips still connected feverishly. As her back met with the sheets, her head the pillows, her thoughts hammered at how everything seemed to have spun about quickly. She felt dazed - as she so felt.

Dark eyes opened at what she felt was the most beautiful thing she'd see, pale eyes staring down a gently, a small smile crossing her lips.

However, as the feeling of smooth skin against her own settled, frozen as the pale eyes above her, she stared back, stricken. Jade quickly leapt away towards the edge of the bed, Tori immediately sitting upright, consciously pulling the sheets to her bare chest. _'At least we aren't completely naked,'_ her thoughts spurred dumbly before she shook her head tersely.

Her eyes flowed towards the woman shaking subtly, eyes closed as they stung, hands in her hair. "J-Jade?" she asked weakly, her heart still pounding in her ear. As the voices in the back of her head taunted about the feeble excuse to gain control of the situation, Tori cleared her throat. "Jade, w-wha..." The words died as Jade glanced back at her, her jaw clamping shut. "Jade, are you and, and Beck- What is... Are you two together?"

The question hung in the air, the writer dropping her gaze as the half-Latina mentally slapped herself; _'Of course they're not together. You just fucking got her down to her panties for Christ sake!'_ her thoughts snapped.

"I don't know what to do," Jade whined quietly, shaking softly as Tori glanced at her pitifully. "I just don't know how I'm going to be raising a kid while his father's just fucking all of his damn models!"

"My god..." the Vega murmured, the writer shaking her head. "Jade, it's alright... You'll be fine once all of this is over," she added quietly, not exactly know what to do as a married woman - as she mentally swore at herself - sat nearly completely bare in front of her, lost out of her mind. "I'll- I'll still help in any way I can but..."

"I have to tell him," Jade wept," I didn't want to... I did mean to- I just wanted to talk and- and then I..." The sentence ended with an unintelligible whine, the singer crawling forward without a second thought. The two found themselves in each others arms, the actress rocking the distressed woman with guilt ebbing at her chest. She chewed at her tongue, keeping herself from doing anything out of line...once again.

Tori nodded slowly, muttering, "So, so what will you do now?"

"Tell him," she whimpered, "I love him enough to not lie... I can't just go back and... _fucking_ hell what did I do?"

"Calm down Jade," Tori whispered quietly, "It wasn't just you and we can't really erase history, alright? We'll just... We'll just do whatever we need to and-" She pursed her lips, not quite sure what advice she had would've been useful. Quietly, with the need for warmth other than Jade, she stripped away slowly, cheeks flushing at the thoughts rolling through her consciousness. It was a dream she had for years at that point, though it turned into a nightmare just as easily.

The night of no consequences had a lot of them in store, and it lasted barely over half an hour.

Lukewarm air had barely hit the skin lining her stomach once Jade whimpered, snapping, "Don't leave me!", hurling herself back closer to Tori. Wide-eyed, the singer found herself struggling with balance, the irrational woman clinging to her with her life, not wanting to face reality at the moment. With a short yelp, the two plummeted to the ground, Tori finding Jade's leather jacket under her bare shoulders.

"Jade!" she gasped, "I'm not gonna leave! I was just getting clothes so we can talk and..." Pale eyes watered in appreciation, bringing the half-Latina back several years, her throat forming knots. How she had hated seeing Jade in this way. It was like a broken, favorite toy played too hard, a limping horse with severe laminitis, or a reliable car finally not able to start its engine. "Jade," she croaked, "I'm not leaving... I promise. I'll help you get back on your feet but, Jade... We can't do this with only our underwear on! We've done enough damage tonight..."

"Don't leave me..." she quietly whimpered, disregarding the fact that the room was Tori's and she would've been a few feet away. "I don't wanna be alone. I don't wanna sleep by myself...it gets too cold." Tori grimaced gingerly picking themselves up as Jade sat down. The author was a mess, as she concluded. Hurriedly, Tori quickly through on quick pajamas, handing over some others for Jade. With both fully clothed, and Jade under the sheets, Tori sighed, climbing in as well. Her skull throbbed at the endless possibilities of how wrong that fact alone would've been, the excuse that they were both girls long debunked.

"So...what happened yesterday then?" she asked quietly, turning towards Jade.

The mother shook her head wearily, muttering, "He brought a girl home and didn't realize I was there too. But that was this morning..."

"Oh my god," the half-Latina growled, "I can't believe that Beck of all people would do...uh...that." She furrowed her brows, her mind continuously flagging the last hour spent.

"I don't understand it... We were fine up until I found some thongs in my drawer that definitely aren't mine," came a snarl.

Tori shook her head, shutting off the TV promptly. "So...what do you want to do then?"

"File for a divorce," Jade mumbled weakly, her voice cracked. "And tell him but...I can't be in that fucking house any longer."

"So, do you need a break or something?" She nodded tiredly, furrowing her brows as her head met with the pillow below her. No more was said as Tori twisted around, eyes focused on the floor below her. Her breathing was quiet though irregular; it wasn't normal to accidentally, unintentionally help someone cheat after all. Perhaps - in her mind - it wasn't necessarily accidental though no other words could describe it otherwise.

She let out a quiet breath, anxious at the events to come.


	7. Part I. - Trials of Connection - Ch.7

** _No One's Perspective_ _-_ **

The low vibrations stirred her from her sleep, dark eyes glaring out at the phone on the nightstand. She growled quietly, reaching out for the device which had done the same ring several times. Her eyes glanced over once the phone went mute, missing another call. Blinking rapidly, she picked herself from the bed carefully, glancing wearily back at the bed. The other woman slept peacefully, her expression soft from the, undoubtedly, only deep rest for months.

Mentally cursing at herself for the umpteenth time, Tori maneuvered quickly towards the balcony, phone to her ear. Once the sliding door was shut behind her - giggles sounding from the room beside hers, blocked from a wall which she was thankful for - he spoke with a tired voice. _"Hey Tori!"_ Toby greeted anyhow.

"Hi," she murmured, settling down on the chair, eyes looking out before her; she expected this to be a long conversation.

 _"So were ya busy last night? Missed me calls..."_ he chuckled, the half-Latina imagining him seating himself down on his recliner or chair out on his terrace.

She merely shrugged, shaking her head once she realized that the man couldn't see. "Eh...I- I don't really..."

 _"Tori..."_ he drawled calmly, _"Listen, I did call for a reason this time..."_

Sighing, she muttered, "So what is it?"

 _"Well... Gah,"_ Toby stroked his beard - Tori hearing its familiar scruff from the line - humming in thought. _"You tell me... So what happened with her?"_

"I don't know. I just- Do you want me to tell you everything?"

Once a bird fluttered passed the landscape, her eyes following, the man replied, _"Please do... Rather hear it from you."_

Nodding, the actress answered, "Well... Shit. I don't know what happened... She- she was such a mess and I invited her into my room since she needed to talk and- and my _God_ , I didn't know her relationship with Beck was a hip in the grave...or shoulders. And-" Her words collapsed as guilt began to gnaw at her chest once more, burrowing her deeper in remorse. "I don't know how or why... I don't know if I did it or if she did or _both_ of us did but... We, we did some stuff and..."

 _"Shit. That's worse than what I had,"_ he cursed. _"But Tori, that's not why I called..."_

"What?"

 _"Yeah, I already kinda knew that her marriage was in rocky waters... So yew don't know what happened then, do ye'?"_ he asked quietly, mentally sorting out his little puzzle. After a few moments of silence, the half-Latina furrowing her brows, he continued. "Okay, I'll take that as a no then... But it's all over the news now, well...social media anyway, Jade's little stunt."

"What?" she croaked, mind flashing at every possibility.

 _"Well...I would warn her a bit. It's everywhere actually. She picked a fight with another mom and had a few words to say; wasn't happy at all the two of 'em,"_ Toby continued. _"Where is she anyway?"_

Tori sighed, mumbling, "In bed."

 _"Okay,"_ he sighed, shifting in his seat, _"About that... Now I know Uncle Toby was joking about it before, but I really didn't mean for you to-"_

"I know!" she whined, "It's just that...we stopped before anything really happened..."

 _"Stop where?"_ She grimaced, noting at the pale, toned skin replaying in the back of her head, skin prickling in sickening enjoyment; she hated it, especially since she would cherish that memory. As 'sick bitch' replayed in her mind, Toby groaned, _"Please don't tell me you two were almost goin' to dip down to whatever you girls do and-"_

"No...no," she weakly interrupted, "We, we were down to a layer...which covered some stuff..."

The man breathed quietly, his head shaking in Tori's mind. _"Doesn't help the situation...though I don't think that anybody knows, right? Well, I guess- Hold on, are they gettin' a divorce?"_

"Yeah," the actress mumbled, "Sounds like it."

 _"Well damn. That'll get the press goin' when they hear. You have heard of the few stories sprouting about her, right?"_ he asked, Tori nodding as her eyes flicked along the golf course in front of her. _"I swear, the people need to quit with the news stories. They don't even talk about fuckin' news that's good! I want to know about what the hell's goin' on to the west of us."_

Rubbing her temple, the singer sighed wearily. "Well, thing is, don't think people would want to hear about it. You know? Just want to hear gossip like in high school but they're all adults then the teenagers just soak it all in."

 _"...says the one with the tower of pop magazines,"_ Toby snorted.

"Hey!" she growled hotly, "I don't buy them! They come in my mail..."

_"Because of your subscription."_

"I _don't_ buy them. They're all the ones I'm apparently in," she replied.

Scratching his fiery beard once again, Toby asked, _"Uh, how do you not know? Do you sleep-model?"_ Tori rolled her eyes as the man cackled at his own little prod. Once settled down, he began to hum in thought, eventually murmuring intently, _"But why do you really think they're splitting? I mean, I know about the apparent cheatin' but..."_

"I- I really don't know," Tori muttered, glancing off to the distance. The pond lining the small, 9-hole golf course that the resort acquired along the south side glimmered in the rising sun, her cheeks warming from the light. "I don't really think she knows."

**-o0o-**

The rumbling ceased to a mild, calm buzz, leaving the streams of the obnoxious pop music - the one Jade didn't like anyway - to flow throughout the vehicle. Both pairs of eyes were set on the road, firmly attempting to grasp the idea of their place. Of course, eyes along the passenger seat knew too well, following the several cracks and faded paint from the neighborhood kids. The other, however, glanced among the details in a small wander, even though her gaze constantly tore from the street to the woman beside her.

Dark eyes flicked towards the red bronco before back at the writer. "Do you want to go in now or..." Flicking her eyes towards the clock on the radio, the clock switching to twenty passed when they had arrived at their destination, she merely nodded. "Like...like now, now or in another five minutes?" Her mouth opened to reply, though none came. Jade, shutting her jaw, shook her head feverishly, hands then fumbling over the handle.

Tori's brows furrowed in pity. She quickly shut off the engine, whipping from the car before veering around. The passenger door opened, Jade glancing up with hesitance. Her strides came out lengthy, nearly sending her to the ground once she had forgotten about the broken sprinkler. "Shit," she cursed weakly, glaring down at the metal spout. Both of the two made their way towards the door, the half-Latina keeping back as it opened.

"I think, I think I should stay here unless..." she murmured, seating herself on the lone chair as Jade nodded.

The writer strode in, heart hammering against her chest while her gaze was flicked about the entry hall. Her eyes narrowed wearily towards the couch, dark eyes finding her own from the couch. "...why are you here?" he asked slowly, confusion tainting his voice.

"I need to talk to you," she murmured, "Like...now."

"So, apologize for the TV stuff?" he growled, glaring back at the screen.

Jade nodded slowly, murmuring "Yes- wait, what TV?" The screen flashed as Beck hit rewind, sighing in annoyance. Inhaling, the woman turned to her husband, shaking her head. "No, you had that coming Beck. None of that were lies," she gestured towards the screen, the Canadian furrowing his brows with only a scowl; he hadn't said anything to state otherwise, as Jade observed.

"So why are you here?" he repeated.

In a moment, all of her anger swept away, Beck raising a brow as she glanced weakly at the ground. "I- I can't be with you anymore... I want, I want a divorce..."

The room felt cold against their skins, dipping into a morbid silence. Beck blinked, staring at his wife in disbelief. "So...so you're pushing me away from Vincent?"

" _No_ ," she growled firmly, "No. He needs a male figure in his life and that means you need to step up to the fucking plate Beck? What is wrong with you? Honestly... I have never gone out of my way to keep you from him, you just walk out of the damn door with all of your fucking cunts! Are you kidding me? No, you need to be in his life and that is all I ask from you for now on. I don't want to be married to you anymore and I don't want to be with you."

"Then let me see my son!"

"I let you Beck! I have called you several times before to see if you have time to take him off my hands," Jade spat, "Why do you keep doing this?"

"Doing what?"

"Maybe _sleeping_ with every fucking co-worker you have!" she snarled narrowing her gaze at the widening eyes before her, guilty anger quickly fueling them.

He shook his head, folding his arms before growling, "Then why are you _here_? Did you- did you fucking sleep with someone behind my back?" At her silence he grew livid, canines flashing. "Are you _kidding_ me Jade?" he shouted, the woman backing away with her eyes watering, "Don't give me that bullshit! I know you as an actor, and I know you can pull tears just as easily as pulling off his clo-"

"Then maybe you shouldn't have driven me away then, Beck!" she hissed, "It wouldn't have mattered at that point anyway."

"Where is he... I'm gonna punch him to the ground for taking my gi-"

"Hey!" Both the two jumped, swiveling towards the door as Tori leaned with her arms crossed, eyes focused on Beck. "What are you doing? You've been cheating on her for years and you go up and attack her-"

"I wasn't..."

"Stop making excuses," the half-Latina snapped, coals burning in her eyes; she was fuming. "You just verbally attacked her because of something she thought she needed to tell you while you've been doing it behind her back for years."

He clenched his fists, his face contorting into a sneer. "You slept with her, didn't you? _Didn't_ you-"

"And I'm sorry Beck!" the actress let her scornful gaze drop, "Neither of us were planning to do it, it just happened. But we stopped though, we stopped and told you. That isn't something you did right? Look, we both fucked up, all of us did. Now think about this, th-"

"How about you think of the fact that Jade could've been doing this behind my back with other-"

"How? Fucking _how_ Beck?" Tori snarled, "How could she have done so with Vincent around, constantly with her? She doesn't get any breaks you know! Beck, what are you doing? Where the hell is the man that I met at high school and who was excited to have a child? Huh? You have a kid Beck, a _kid_ who needs you and what are you doing?"

"You can't come into my house and tell me-" Jade raised a brow, folding her arms once she recalled her signing the papers for the property. The property, which, she couldn't stand any longer. "Don't tell me about children. You don't have any," he finalized.

"Excuses," Tori shook her head, "Say what you need to and get out."

Her word choice was regretted the next second later, the singer's face forming a grimace as Beck growled quietly. "You," he pointed towards his wife, pale eyes widening. "We aren't done with this. I don't care how you fucking say it but how about the next time you tell me how much of a slut you were last night." Her jaw clenched as she watched Jade lower her gaze, stepping back down the hall as the Canadian turned towards Tori, eyes filled with irrationality. "And you, get out of my house if you're going to tell me how to live my life."

"Not unless you need to," she murmured, his head shaking before the door was wrenched open, shutting harshly a second later.

Twisting around from the slammed door, grimacing at the noise rocketing through her ears, Tori found herself alone in the hall. "Jade?" she barely breathed, padding down to her left. Her eyes glanced along the corner - an impressive art piece ignored - finding the distraught woman against the door, arms folded around her knees and forehead resting on her forearm. Her shoulders shook softly, the actress feeling a pang to her gut.

Quietly, she strode towards the door, sitting against it while Jade picked up her head. Pale eyes watered before arms wrapped around each other, Jade resting her head against the other's shoulder. "It's fine...it'll be fine," Tori whispered, rocking slowly as the writer remained silent. "Jade?"

"Hmm?" came a halfhearted hum.

"Do you want to just take a little break and go to Chicago for a week or so? I-I have enough room...we won't-wouldn't be in the same room but... You could get a different view and such." The mother pursed her lips, nodding slowly at the proposal. Her arms tightened around the actress, her eyes closing while hands scratched lightly at her back. Tori frowned, blinking at the sudden wild idea that had just plagued her thoughts. _'She'll be happy,'_ her thoughts reasoned. It as good enough, as she supposed, though worries began to blossom about what she would do. Mentally shaking her head, Tori reminded herself that her sister would be over, thus nothing would essentially happen. _'And then there are separate rooms too,'_ her thoughts bargained once again.

She smiled gently, feeling her small teen-self celebrate over the little achievement. All would be well, or so she hoped.


	8. Part II. - Trials of Integration - Ch. 1

**_No One's Perspective_ ** **_-_ **

Brows furrowed greatly at all the buzzes adding to his irritability. The engine hummed as the wheels remained motionless, dark eyes focused on the glass, double doors in front of the bronco. His hands swiped at the fly, blurring about in his vision; as it had minutes prior, the distasteful insect had dodged his movements with ease. However, above all, the scratched ring pressed to his ear pissed him off the most. With knuckles tight around the steering wheel, the Canadian concluded that he wasn't a happy man.

 _"Why hello Mr. Oliver! What assistance would you need at this moment?"_ the gravelly voice in the line greeted warmly, though it merely steamed off of the cold tone that rattled out.

"Get Marcus on please," Beck growled tiredly, pressing his fingers to his temple.

The voice paused, the man behind it shuffling about before muttering, _"Will do Mr. Oliver."_

Moments passed miserably, his palm flicking about as the fly was up at it once more, twirling around his mane of black. He scowled crossly, hissing once his wrist whacked against the chair's head. Nevertheless, Beck remained just as bitter as before, groaning whilst his back rubbed against the seat with impatience.

A mere moment later allowed him to straighten, a more familiar - welcoming - voice coming through. _"Hey Beck! What's goin' on man?"_

"Nothing..." he grumbled, glancing at the dashboard swiftly.

 _"Really? If so...then why didn't you call yesterday or, er, the day before?"_ Marcus cut to the chase, immediately dropping the friendly greet.

Closing his eyes tersely, Beck began to regret making this call, even if it meant the completion of the next issue's deadline. "Look, a lot of thing's have happened lately, alright?" he growled, "Can we, _please_ , just get to it... I just, I don't have the energy to through with it."

The man exhaled before grudgingly complying. _"Alright, fine then. If that's how you want to play it, so be it,"_ he muttered sourly, _"We've had a bit of an issue with a few of the photographers."_

"Which ones?" the Canadian pursed his lips, resting his hand on the door.

 _"Well, there's Pettigrew which has always been testy. Same thing though, askin' for a few more dollars,"_ Marcus started, Beck rolling his eyes at the thought of the hipster and his flashy camera. _"That, then there's the uh, the one... Gamblr- Gampser... Gangler, there we go,"_ the man chuckled, mentally congratulating his memory, _"She's had a bit of a dilemma with her tech; some jackass went and took half of 'em."_

" _Shit_ ," came a snarl, hand gripping his head firmly, "What article was she covering?"

 _"The new one, erm, the one about the new wheels comin' in the fall,"_ Marcus sighed, _"The Jeep, I think. Might've been the Chevy though."_

"Well, that's fine then," Beck admitted carefully, "We'll be able to cover that in the next issue and give her half of this month's and next month's when she does get her shots in."

Marcus furrowed his brows, pausing as he recalled the contract. _"Why not full?"_

"She hasn't gotten anything of use, has she?" Beck snapped, "Anyway, there any others?"

Marcus paused, silently scowling for the photographer's apparent new misfortune. _"Well, nothing with the pictures, no,"_ he muttered, his chair creaking as he leaned back. Dark eyes followed the fat fly as it rested on the steering wheel, Beck quietly sneering while the man on the other end added, _"But, we had a slight problem with the printing."_ As the other end remained quiet, Marcus took it as a green light. _"So,"_ he coughed, briefly excusing himself, explaining he had a slight cold.

"Just continue Marcus," Beck ordered quietly, glaring as the insect meandered its way towards the side window.

 _"Right, my apologies,"_ the man mumbled, _"So, we weren't able to do the front page like we had planned this month... Now, I figured that since it was summer, we could keep with the theme and put the month's name down anyway...which isn't the issue."_

Growling, Beck slammed his palm down at the pesky intruder, muttering, "Then what is?"

_"Somethin' goin' on over yonder?"_

"Just a fucking fly," Beck scowled, gritting his teeth as buzzes flew passed his ear, the man laughing on the other side.

 _"My God... But, anyway, we're not going to be able to print the top articles on the cover this time 'round,"_ Marcus gave the news, immediately grimacing at the obscenities flown at him. It was calls like these that he understood why the manager never called inside a company building.

"Why the fuck not? What is so hard about it?" Beck snapped, "What the hell is going on with the printing anyway?"

 _"I don't know! And don't go yelling at me,"_ Marcus growled, _"I just saved your ass by having a banner on the side with the title of the damn thing, with_ your _name on it by the way, instead of having last issue's statements! There was something wrong with the printers and a few of the magazines were copied out and, before the editors saw a damn thing, I was able to get a hold of them."_

Folding his arms, Beck grumbled a short - unemotional - apology before adding, "And how much did we loose from that?"

 _"Three-hundred and seventy-two dollars,"_ the man murmured, _"So not all that much."_ Silence settled along the phone line, Beck pursing his lips at the insect's loud passing, landing on the dashboard once again. _"Now, as for you,_ what _is going on?"_

"What are you talking about?" Beck muttered dumbly.

 _"Uh,"_ Marcus gave a short, unrealistic laugh, _"Have you not seen or heard anything of the media in the past, I don't know, hour? Man, you're wife is practically headlines at this point."_

"So what?" the Canadian snorted, "That's her problem-"

 _"And yours,"_ Marcus cut in, _"Look. She's your wife and you know what happens with this type of shit,_ especially _since she's accusing you of cheatin'."_ Beck exhaled calmly, jaw clenched tightly. _"The magazines may be an issue, though your image for them will be a greater threat, Beck, you know that."_

Shaking his head, he growled, "No. She's just... This will all be done when we get divorced anyway, so no, there won't be an issue-"

 _"Why the hell are you two getting divorced?"_ Marcus squeaked, voice cracking from the quick words. _"Wha- Why?"_

"Why what? We're not going to be together anymore and that's that."

_"Did you?"_

Dark eyes froze on the doors, the customers spilling out with coffee in their grasps. "Did I what?"

Marcus groaned tiredly, his palm smacking his forehead. _"You did, didn't you?"_

"Now if _you're_ accusing me of cheating, go join her with all of the other posts, why don't you?" Beck snapped tersely.

The man sighed, leaning forward in his seat. _"I'm not accusing, I don't think. And it's a shame, too, that everybody's accusing Jade of all the other shit, Beck."_

"What do you mean that you're not accusing?"

 _"Look at the facts, Oliver,"_ Marcus growled, _"This company's gonna go to shit because of this, I know it. If the one person who you would try to hide something the most knows more than anybody else, anybody close enough would too. I've had my suspicions."_

"If you speak to anybody about this, I swear," Beck threatened, "After everything's done, it will be over. And she could go back to fucking Tori Vega."

 _"That doesn't surprise me,"_ Marcus murmured, _"After all man, you have a kid, a_ kid _!_ _I've wanted one but can't- Anyway...she's trying to find someone to help and keep her happy and, from where I stand, you haven't done much... Good day Oliver."_

The Canadian blinked once the line died, growling sourly in the bronco. With the device in his tight hold, his palm thundered against the dashboard, finally seeing the end of the fly's reign. Dark eyes, though, then lingered to the picture spilling from the cup holder, matching brown eyes glancing up at him with his ruffled hair, a block set beside him. "I'm sorry Vincent," he sighed mournfully, grimacing whilst his vision began to sting.

**-o0o-**

The flashing blinded him as he clutched to his mother, the writer wearing shades and a strong scowl, sneering at any photographer who dared to get a close up. All of them - to her amusement - backed away, reserving their lenses to the half-Latina who smiled tightly, brushing through the crowd. Tori scoffed diligently once voices rang throughout her head, cheeks warming furiously. "Can I just get my bag?" she asked weakly, her leather case handed over. "Th-thanks..." she smiled greatly at a sheepish man, his own child stuck to his leg as he gave a small thumbs up. At the very least, as she supposed, there was always that _one_ who made the paparazzi bearable. She couldn't even pinpoint the time when they became a nuisance.

Though, as she glanced over to her side, the mother and son who were both greatly out of place, it wasn't difficult to know why they were flocking towards her with this much fervor.

She grimaced internally as Vincent glanced up at her, earning a soft smile of reassurance. He looked up at her mother, spitting a few pleasant words to the many questions thrashing about her skull. "I'm just going to Chicago! Can a mother dream to be drowned by pigeons and - fucking - chilidogs?"

A bearded man barked at the comment, nodding. "So, how long have you been seeking a new partner?"

Her brow arched as she rolled her eyes, storming passed the last stragglers, the double doors welcoming the party or three - if anybody could believe it - to the pleasant, city-tainted air. Questions pinged off of her skull, all reminding her of the several clips of news titles she had run across. _"Has he ever asked you to join one of his nights? Have you ever thought of sleeping with anybody behind his back? Do you know how many people he's gone with? Do you know if any of them were men? Why did you attack that girl? Is your publicity stunt a method for you to gain a proper audience for your books? What's going on between you and Tori Vega? Is it true all of you were friends at high school? Tell us-"_

The door swung open, the three hurling themselves inside. The mother blinked tiredly, Vincent humming with an excited pleasure as he thumbed over the soft cushions, eyes wide and out of the window. Furrowing her brows, Jade flicked her gaze along the interior, Tori sliding the small, glass window behind her seat close; she hadn't realized that she had walked into a limo. "Uh...nice ride?" Jade muttered, the half-Latina shrugging sheepishly. The car rocked as the bags were placed in the trunk, flashes dying out from the windows.

"Yeah...sorry about that. Getting in from a trip or from a concert can be hectic," Tori mumbled, rubbing her biceps nervously. "That...and I can't really drive all that well here."

"Only here?" the writer smirked, Tori rolling her eyes with a meek grin, before hissing to Vincent to quit wiggling and put his seatbelt on.

Obediently, he does, clinging to Bucky as his great, dark eyes glanced up the buildings around him. "They are so high!" he commented eagerly, earning a couple of quiet smiles. Whilst the child awed over the sheer architecture standing proudly around him, the singer closed her eyes, leaning against the wall of the limo. Jade, meanwhile, narrowed her gaze towards the newspapers neatly set in a slip against the door, pulling the newest out. Her eyes scanned the 'Wall Street Journal,' sneering at the bolded headline - **Jade Oliver: Scamming Deceiver or Earnest Victim? Her Actions Tells All** \- with Judy Plum printed in neat, fine letters underneath.

"You get these newspapers every time you get on here?" she rasped quietly, pulling the actress' gaze up from her lap, lips pursing guilty.

"Yeah, well, they're Mr. Chuck's... He's the driver," her head jerked towards the window, "But I read them on the way to my house from here... It's only about twenty or so minutes." Nodding, the author set the article down, brows narrowed sternly. "She's been really horrible to you, hasn't she?" Tori asked quietly.

"You read, don't you?" Jade snapped, the half-Latina sighing tiredly.

"What'd she say?"

"Oh, the usual," she scowled, pressing her fingers to her temple, "How I don't deserve to be his husband... How I'm a fraud and all that shit. I mean, this isn't the first time I've been on the headlines. Must be my ego." She smirked tersely as Tori stifled a snicker, lips giving herself away. "And to think this all started because I didn't want her editing my shit."

Tilting her head to the side, Tori asked, "Really?"

Jade nodded, continuing. "She worked for a publishing company that excelled with the type of stuff I write," she murmured, patting Vincent's ruffled hair as he nuzzled against her, eyes still out at the blue sky. "But," she sighed, "I knew a really good editor, you know, Eli?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah..." Tori nodded.

"Well, she didn't take it well so, suddenly, she became a reporter for a newspaper that goes across the country," Jade scowled. "Now, I don't know how well she was paid beforehand but ah, yeah. The fucking cunt," she snapped, closing her eyes. "Don't repeat that."

"M'kay," Vincent mumbled, the half-Latina giving a small smile.

**-o0o-**

The wheels slowed gradually along the curb, the blinker flicking until the car was obliged to roll into the parking garage down below. Within a few minutes, Mr. Chuck tipped his hat to the ladies, giving a short salute to the young boy which was returned with a shy smile. With their luggage behind them - their arms holding the handles and such - the trio made their way into the elevator shat quietly. The elevator, to Jade, was quite musty, Tori grimacing as she punched in the numbers.

The dreadful music that had tortured the writer - for long enough - had lasted seven floors.

By the time they had made it to the last needed floor, she gasped, groaning about the tunes played. "You get used to it by a few days," Tori mumbled, Jade swearing that she'd better hope she does. The singer didn't take that lightly. With the shuffling of keys, the half-Latina pushed open the door, grinning at the natural, soft light shining through the frame. Stepping through, pale eyes narrowed as glasses were then put to the top of her head, having slipped down moments before.

Open-planned struck her first, having the majority of the rooms right in plain sight. The kitchen trailed with the step up to the master bedroom - as she assumed with the singer's commentary - the living space to the opposite side with two doors behind the wall hugging the television. The hall ran behind it, presenting two rooms and a bathroom whilst the dining area and another sitting area was put all the way in the back. Large windows lined the back wall, a terrace with a chair close to the railing sitting in the sun.

"Not a bad place you got here," Jade commented slowly, maneuvering around an awkward pillar placed between the kitchen and living space, its brother not more than ten feet away.

"Uh, thanks," Tori muttered with a sheepish grin. "So, er, you know Trina's coming later and then Toby'll be here with Dumbly."

"Dumbly?"

"My dog..."

"Retarded name." Pale eyes blinked down towards her son dark eyes glancing up at her.

"Can I say-" he started.

"Don't repeat that until you're six."

"Okay..."

With an arched brow, Tori glanced at Jade who merely shrugged, ushering her son towards the two rooms behind the television's wall, their bags draping their shoulders. The actress, meanwhile, shuffled towards her own bedroom, pleased once the door finally swung open, allowing her to bask in the light passing through her curtains. Setting her bags down beside her dresser, she threw herself on her bed, groaning while her eyes easily.

She hoped that nothing would come to be a problem during their week over, though, with the guilt ebbing at her chest, it would only be right that the universe would make things more difficult. _'Why couldn't things just be as simple as it was in high school,'_ she mentally scowled, briefly recalling the most emo note she had written herself. "Never mind," she hummed to no one in particular.

**-o0o-**

Heavy knocks rang throughout the house, the singer rolling her eyes while Vincent furrowed his brows from the show playing on the screen. "Is your mom still taking her nap?" she turned to the four-year-old.

"She said that she was going to die and you would give her a dinner-in-bed," the small - greatly intellectually advanced - kid replied.

"Not happening," Tori mumbled, striding towards the door. "Hey!" she gave a wide grin, throwing her arms wide before wrapping them briefly around the redbearded man, grey eyes peering out into the apartment.

"So this is what it looks like then I'm not high..." he muttered in awe, large boxer at his feet.

Shaking her head, the half-Latina turned around, the small boy staring out with wide eyes, not unlatching from the great dog glancing right back. "Vincent," she murmured, dark eyes switching up to her, "This is Dumbly and my friend here," she gestured towards the tall neighbor beside her, "is..."

"Uncle Toby!" he raised his arms cheekily.

"You seriously did not just..." the singer groaned, the brunette nodding.

"Yup, I sure did." The great pooch shifted from his leash - after licking his owner's hands profusely - meandering towards the small boy with interest. His own dark eyes melted with Vincent's, his large, pink tongue sliding over a pale nose.

With wide eyes, Tori whined, "Dumbly! No doing that, it's gross!" Toby - Uncle Toby to anyone in need of advice or Vincent - collapsed, barreling with laughter while the boy merely blinked, a weak grin crawling along his features. In the mist of all the mild chaos, the front door snuck open, a new guest stepping in with a raised brow.

"Uh...Tori? Why is the weirdo in your house?"

"Wha- _Trina!_ You're early," Tori grinned, pulling her sister into a hug while Toby folded his arms with a sly smile.

"Hi Trinnie, how are you today? Too low for the terrace?" he chortled lightly.

Shaking her head, the eldest sister muttered, "I still can't believe you got Tori hooked on marijuana."

"I'm _not_ an addict!" the half-Latina barked, Toby rolling his eyes.

"Anyway, I was going to just pop in... We are going to do a breakfast, right?" he quickly asked, hand on the door. Nodding, the actress allowed him to sneak away, the other staring at the small boy with wide eyes.

"Uhh," she started, the boy patting the huge dog on the head, "Did you kidnap this child?"

Rolling her eyes, Tori answered, "No...I actually didn't. Who do you take me for?"

With dark eyes resembling her own meeting hers, Trina nodded. "Yeah," she sighed, "I guess that's more of people like Jade's thing." The singer glanced at the door way, a small smirk forming across her lips, her own arms crossed.

"Funny you should say that, Trinnie," a mellow husk jerked the elder Vega's attention, wide eyes towards the leaning writer against the wall, hair falling in nice, wild ways along her shoulders, "He's mine."

"So this is Vincent... Oh," she mumbled, nodding. "I can see the resemblance now. You're both as pale as God's ass."

" _Trina_!" Tori snapped.

The sister spun around, long lashes blinking. "What?" her arms were held high, "All of the pictures I've seen was of him glowing!"

Turning towards Jade who began crossing the room, settling beside her son, the singer muttered, "This is why the church never accepted our family."

"I heard that!" Trina snapped, the two others snickering while Vincent laughed, pulling at Dumbly's slobbery mouth. The dog, of course, wagged his little stump in affection.


	9. Part II. - Trials of Integration - Ch. 2

** _No One's Perspective_ _-_ **

The sun shone between the blinds, basking the long couch with warm rays. She giggled in his ear, playing languidly with his black hair, stark eyes following his jawline. Long fingernails danced down his unbuttoned shirt, circling around his stomach. "So..." she husked, licking worn, red lipstick, "How about...we pay another visit to my room li'l tiger?"

Blinking tired eyes open, Beck slid his attention to his chest, a small smile playing his lips; his smile hadn't creased his eyes for a short while, flashes of news articles and the temporary abandoned toy blocks settled in his mind. "What time is it?" he asked quietly, the brunette glancing over the couch, squinting towards the microwave.

"Seven fifteen... Are you tired or what?" she asked, climbing off as he leaned forward.

"Erm...tired," he mumbled. "I just need to eat and stuff, it's been a long week and all. Think I'll go grab a quick bite to eat before heading home."

She pursed her lips at the answer, eyes roaming towards her bedroom hall. The woman smirked, her intuition giving her the idea that a few more pushes would lead to activities similar to those previously shared months before. "Oh, come on... You can eat all you want, I have plenty to share," she soothed, stroking his chin before nuzzling into his shoulder, careful to ensure her bare chest would meet his loose shirt. Her lips grew to a smug grin as it pressed against his own, her hips feeling a hardening surface.

"No, really," he mumbled weakly, backing away, "I just...I'm really tired and, I've been out of it."

"Is it about Jane?" she muttered stiffly, "You said you'd be with me after you're done with her. I mean, has she ever looked and done better than me? Got you harder than a rock?" His brows slanted defensively, despite his dark eyes softening; he recalled brighter, paler eyes than the younger flare before him, gazing up at him with such a passion that _had_ blew him out of his mind. He gulped the sudden knot in his throat, also recalling his lack of enthusiasm with her, his wife.

 _'My_ divorced _wife,'_ his thoughts chided him, lowering his frame to his elbows on the couch.

Even so, he croaked, "Jade. Her name has always been _Jade_." Scoffing her disagreement, the woman persisted.

"Come on, Beck... I've been so lonely, please...I need more," she pleaded, her voice soft.

Beck frowned, determined not to give in to her manipulative games. "I said no, I want food and to sleep, God damn it! It's been a fucked up week already and I can't have anything _else_ making it worse!"

"Then why can't I make it better, then?" she snapped, adding a firm gesture to his groin. "I know you still think it feels good, so let me make _you_ feel good."

"I said _no_!" he barked, growling, "And this isn't for my wife, this is for my _son_. Jesus Christ, Cheryl! Who do you take me for?"

"I take you for this guy who came to _me_ at a bar went to my house that night! Now who do you take _me_ for? Am I just a quick fuck?" she snapped, backing away from him in a spitting fury.

Firmly, Beck announced, "Not anymore. And I told you this wasn't serious!"

"I know it wasn't serious but I'm still a woman! Not some fuck toy..." Cheryl muttered hotly. Beck only groaned quietly, buttoning up his shirt before tucking it under his belt. The brunette watched as he stood up, dark eyes giving a small glance. "Hope you have fun with the next girl you'll pick up tonight," she snarled. The Canadian only rolled his eyes, marching towards the door in an annoyed hustle. Her glare set between his shoulders didn't slow him down through the door, even when he remembered the couple of t-shirts still left in her drawer.

Once the front door as closed behind him, however, he glanced down at his pocket. Pulling out his wallet, his eyes rested on the small picture, identical dark eyes gleaming up at him with long black hair and his signature pale complexion. Huffing, Beck became careful not to loose his staunch attitude as he strolled towards his car, eyes to the road. Slipping in, his boost of confidence slowly ebbed away, his admirable destination slipping from his mind as a more regrettable option came to mind.

The engine grumbled before wheels rolled down the street, passing several houses he was sure to never see or pass anymore. As the sun began to teeter towards the horizon, Beck found himself parked before a dismal street, eyes glancing over the loud, drunken laughs and bright, flickering neon lights reading, _THe BRoTHeR's CLuB._

His fine leather shoes were looked upon with arched brows, his clean cut shirt - aside from the few wrinkles earned - gaining regulars' attention. He stepped in, grimacing at the dancing lights as bodies moved sensually beside the blasting speakers. His eyes, however, remained firmly at the back, the dim light greeting the sorrowful souls like himself. Stepping up to one of the stools - ignoring several winks form the relatively undressed waitresses - he glanced wearily for the bartender.

A large, burly man came from a side door, hawk eyes blinking towards his new customer. "'Ello," he briefly smiled, "You want a seat?" Nodding, Beck sat down on the stool, resting his chin on his palm. "What can I get a man like y'urself?"

"Give me the hardest thing you have," Beck sighed.

"Ah...you're here for the drink," the man nodded, "Alright, alright... What's a man like yourself doing like that? Ya got a pretty face." His yellow eyes narrowed for a quick moment, brushing over Beck's strong features underneath the clean shaven beard. "Ah..." he nodded towards the stack of newspapers - something like a gossip magazine he'd say - towards the corner. The newest laid on the pile, the label reading in bolded letters, **_Jade Oliver: Lying for Gain or Speaking the Truth?_** "You're the Oliver kid? Tell you what man...I'd stay away from women like that. Do you know good?"

"You think that she's delusional too?" Beck asked bitterly. The bartender shrugged.

"My fiancé's been readin' about it. Tells me everythin' so I guess." The Canadian sunk in his stool, eyeing the shot glasses passed to him. He knew he'd be in there all night.

**-o0o-**

The sound of the kitchen's antics woke her from her deep slumber, the author rising from bed slowly. She blinked as her feet shuffled against the floorboards, eyes to the television where Vincent watched the screen, Trina attempting to follow along with the cartoon. Dumbly, meanwhile, laid sound asleep at the young boy's feet. Meandering towards the bar stools, Jade blinked at the natural light streaming in with full force from the window making up the back wall.

"Good morning," Tori greeted softly, quickly popping a mug into the coffee maker, "The breakfast was cancelled since Toby had a quick meeting this morning but you slept in, right?"

"I guess," Jade mumbled, glancing at the coffee served, two packages of sugar laying beside it. "What are you making?"

"Eggs and toast," Tori shrugged simply. "Figured I could do something quick... D'you want to go to the park later? Vincent would like it, I think...lot of trees and playgrounds."

Nodding, Jade murmured, "M'right." She sipped the scalding drink before grimacing; perhaps adding the sugars would be suitable. As she rummaged with the packages, a plate was served with two toasts with a small hill of scrambled eggs. Grunting her thanks, Jade rubbed her eyes as the half-Latina seated herself beside her. "That's not a big plate..." the thespian observed carefully.

"Had cereal this morning," Tori shrugged. Dark eyes found their way towards the television, squinting at the peculiarity of the show. "What is that?"

"Dunno."

**-o0o-**

Vincent wasn't the only one who quite enjoyed the park. The trees rustled much to Jade's amusement, the bench underneath her feeling rather comfortable. Small breezes which had been picked up blew gently through her hair, pale eyes observing the small boy as he played in the sand across from her. Tori, with her aviators, sat beside him, watching as the kid constructed a small fortress with sticks, twigs and leaves.

"Tori seems to be enjoying him," Trina muttered beside the author.

Jade nodded, adding, "And vise versa."

"So...how old is he?"

"Four now," Jade answered. "And you?"

"None of your business," came a quick answer. Jade only smirked, raising another cup of Joe to her lips. "How much coffee do you need?"

"As much as I can when he asks me all of the world's questions," she shrugged.

Breathing in, Trina wondered aloud, "So, with him, he's not in kindergarten, is he?"

"I'm thinking of starting him next year... His birthday's kinda in a weird spot but, whatever, he'll be fine," Jade shrugged, adding, "Might get bored with school but we'll see."

"Starting him later?"

"Yeah... Just a lot of shit's going on," Jade shrugged causally.

Nodding, Trina responded, "I heard...and read. There's been so many articles pumping out lately about you three." Jade hummed through her coffee, tempting the elder sister to go on. "First it was a mess with just you and Beck, then they started bringing Tori into it."

"What? How so?"

"You didn't know?"

"Well," Jade set her cup down, "Thought you were talking about Beck, Vincent and me."

Blinking towards her sister, Trina muttered, "No...Tori too. There was one which was _absolutely_ retarded about her trying to separate you two to get to Beck and the join the illuminati."

With an arched brow, the author asked, "How the hell?"

"Apparently bending down to get a penny equals the illuminati," Trina sighed. "But there were one or two, not well known ones but on some of the websites I follow-"

"Why, exactly?"

"Because I do, okay?" Trina scoffed, "Anyway, there were a couple saying that you two were secretly a thing." As the thespian remained quiet, Trina turned to her side, gawking, "Wait, are you?"

"No," Jade waved, adding thusly after, "Not really."

"What?"

Rolling her eyes, Jade muttered, "We're thinking about it...just after the divorce, okay? We're not going to do whatever with Beck still in the picture...even though he's not going to exactly _leave_ , per se." Trina took a moment to digest the new found information, folding her arms as hands gripped biceps.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean," Jade sighed, gesturing towards Tori as she laughed with Vincent, the boy smiling with aviators at the tip of his nose, "She's great for him but...God, I can't raise a son without some father figure in his life, you know? And I don't mean Tori wearing a mustache, I mean someone who knows shit about being a dude."

Dark eyes rested on her shoulder, before Jade twisted around, her studded brow raising. She blinked, Trina explaining, "You don't seem all that bad."

"Erm...thanks?" Jade drawled, Trina nodding awkwardly. "I'm still debating with yours."

"Fucking God's ass..." Trina hissed under her breath.

"What was that?"

**-o0o-**

Pale eyes swept through the room, resting on the sleeping figure sprawled on the couch. Rolling her eyes, she strode passed Trina before halting, eyeing the patio. Deciding she needed some fresh air, Jade limbered towards the glass door, opening then closing it gently. As it clicked shut, she found herself resting on the chair nearly pressed against the side railing. "Well howdy there," came a mellow voice, the writer jerking.

"Jesus Christ," she spat, glancing to her side as a man with a joint in his right chuckled, his red beard clashing with brunette hair. Once his quiet giggles died down, she muttered, "So you must be Toby."

"Sure am," he drawled, sinking in his seat. His grey eyes swept to the woman beside him, eyebrows quirking in interest. "Are yew taking over Tori's seat?" Toby asked.

"And what would that entail?" Jade countered, crossing her arms.

"Well..." the man eyed his fired short stick, "I'd imagine spilling out anything that your heart desires, spoiling movies, books, TV shows and taking a joint." Pursing her lips, Jade nodded slowly, the man giving a short, gleeful laugh. He slipped a marijuana cigarette from a small box labeled _Tori's Supply_ , handing one over. Jade took the joint with a raised eyebrow, grabbing the lighter which accompanied it. "I'll have to make your own," he grinned.

"You prepare them?"

"It's an art form and it takes time," he defended, the woman shaking her head as the cigarette was lit, the lighter back in Toby's possession. "Now have you smoked before? Kinda quick for a first."

"Had to for a movie," she answered smoothly.

Inhaling, Toby subtly gawked, "Really now? What movie?"

" _Dumb Boozed Men,_ just some retarded Netflix movie. Had to do something when I first got out of school," Jade mumbled, glancing out towards the stars.

"And how long was that?" Toby questioned, exhaling his - what he imagined to be - dragon's breath.

"I don't know, five- six years? Little while," she shrugged.

"Good to have multiple talents... Have to watch it to see, anyway. Read your books, by the way, keeps me up at night when I'm not out here," he smiled.

"Tori got you into them?" Jade asked.

"Actually no," Toby shook his head before hesitating. "Well, no. I've read one of 'em before meeting her but read the rest." Nodding, Jade drew from the joint, soon exhaling as her eyes rested along the streets below.

"So what do you do besides get high all the time?" came an answer, the man smirking.

"Well, I'm a CEO of an important company, thank you very much."

"Yeah, so what else do you do in your spare time?" Jade muttered.

"Well," Toby described, "I usually watch some shows and do whatever my girlfriend does... Carries me off to all the restaurants."

Snickering, Jade hummed, "Oh?"

"Yeah...gotta do what you gotta do," he coughed through his laughs, "I'll tell ye', think I'll be all worn out long before she goes through menopause." He startled once giggles were formed beside him - and beside the railings. Giving a few himself, he asked, hesitantly, "So...when have you, er, got some then?"

Her laughter died in a few short breaths, pale eyes out before her. "Dunno...like, with someone else _all_ the way... Years. Lost count of months..." Jade answered sadly.

"The papers still giving you shit about your divorce?" he asked bluntly, a small inkling of confidence burrowing at his chest.

Nodding, the thespian muttered, "My _God_ it's everywhere. And it's just- _Damn_. Why can't a woman just go her separate ways with her husband of...whatever years and live her life?" Shaking her head, Jade added, "He'll still be in my life just, not for me."

"Vincent?"

"Bingo," Jade gestured.

"Seems to me that you've just caught yourself in a damn bear trap. Got all the teeth at your ankles and all the hunters are comin' in," Toby said thoughtfully.

" _Thank-you_ ," she exclaimed, "Finally someone understands!"

"Don't Tori understand?" the man scratched his head.

Sighing with a peaceful smile, Jade answered, "Yeah, she always had. I mean, we've been through a lot of shit. I mean, I've put her through a lot of shit and watched...but we've been through shit."

"Uh, huh... Story time?"

"Story time," Jade bowed her head, her intimidating demeanor sinking away with every inhale of the joint in her hand. "So, there was this play that the school was holding and, course, I wanted to be the lead. Well...little miss Vega decided to do the same, and both of us had to do this stupid thing to see who'd actually play the role; our teacher wasn't keen on having one of us be the understudy because of - ah - one incident," she began, drawing once again.

"Anyway, so we had to do this challenge and I wanted to win, simple as that. Basically, we went up and had to stay in a house for a weekend acting out the role, and whoever played it best was to be given the role and the other as the understudy. _So_ , we go to the apartment and I did all of the dirty, cheatin' shit," a Cheshire grin spread across Jade's features. "I went and hid all of her clothes in her room, got all of her bathroom supplies and hid them by taping all of them on the ceiling... She didn't find them until a hair brush smacked her head," she laughed, "And it was perfect too since the lead role was an absolute devil too... Tori said she'd wanted to prove how tough she could be and all that...proved her wrong, I suppose."

Chuckling, Toby asked, "And did she do anythin'?"

Jade merely shrugged, saying, "Oh she tried...but I caught her constantly making these stupid little traps. So I rearranged them and walked through them and so she'd get pissed and try to go through after I reset them. My _God_ did I get that role. Had a barrel of laughs while at it!" Even then she couldn't quit with the fit of giggles, her emotions relaxed and tagging with the promise of tranquility the joint had to offer.

"I'd say," Toby grinned, "That's some story. Oh! I have one...wanna hear?"

"Sure," Jade blinked, twisting about to face the man as he nodded enthusiastically.

"So, this was some time ago, but Tori and I were on this same balcony here, right? And, we both were smokin' and havin' a good ol' time," he told, "Jolly, ein't it? Well, so we started going back and forth, guessing childhood rimes based on the hum and we ended up with the monkey's on the bed... You know that one?"

"Yeah...vaguely," Jade nodded.

"Well, we started singing that and so I got the idea- or maybe Tori did...I dunno. Anyway," he waved off, " _One_ of us got the idea to sing it while jumping on a bed! And so I went over to her house and we started jumping and singing... Great fun, nice springs that bed has. Nearly hit the bed a couple of times...both of us went real high-"

"I bet you did." With Jade's smirk and Toby's glint in his eye, both started to crack with a few giggles, the man shaking his head.

"Sure was... Anyway, my girlfriend, Roseanne, had to march on over and I swear the look on her face- _God_ , was it funny. Dragged me out of the apartment by the ear and then scolded me at home for jumping on the bed with Tori," he grinned fondly. "Ah, just a little tale. D'you have a good one of Vincent?"

"Oh where do I start," Jade breathed. "So, alright. So my kid likes to build things, and I mean _build_ things. I'm not talking about the dumb ass shit like piling two pots together because, no, that's just two pots on top of each other. I mean Vincent _builds_ ; he draws, does his building blocks and Legos... _Loves_ to build these huge fortresses and huts, tents, canopies, forts, walls with anything. I mean, takes a long time to put away but, God, he just doesn't want to clean it. I mean, what kid want's to demolish his dreams?"

"Hear, hear," Toby responds.

"Yeah," Jade gestures wildly, glaring at the shortening cigarette. "And so, I'm telling you, this thing was huge- The thing he built in our small library, I mean. Cat was over when he built it... You know who Cat is right?"

"Uh huh," the man nodded, "Facetimed and texted her some from Tori's phone."

"M'kay, cool," Jade mumbled, "So she was over and we were talking about...about... D'you mind giving me another one? This thing ain't doin' it for me. I don't want to start sucking on my fingers."

"Yeah," Toby murmured, passing a second with the lighter, "Bit mine once or twice."

She breathed out calmly, opening her eyes at the slowing world around her. "Right, so we were talking about...about- We'll just say fish. Fish going through a slaughterhouse."

" _Niiice_ ," Toby drawled approvingly.

"Thanks," the woman bowed her head. "Now Cat and I were talking about fish in slaughterhouses when we hear this crash, yeah? I go into the library and see these fucking stacks of books all around the room! I don't know how my kid did that, he just turned four a month ago! But, anyway, I see his head poke out from this huge-ass pile of books and you won't believe what he did. You know what he- _I_ don't think you know what he did."

"Whatdidhedo?" Toby rushed.

"Well, I go in there and he has this wide, cheeky grin. My fucking God did he look like the devil then. _Jesus Christ_ , I'm telling you, it took us two hours to clean that shit up. Still can't find some of my books."

Shrugging, Toby commented, "Hey, kids will be kids... And you seem like a good mom too, doesn't do bad for 'em."

"You think?"

"Yeah, nice polite boy you got there. I mean, all of them are like that at that age- Well no, there was one brat who threw a lobster at me when I was trying to impress my date once at this restaurant... Anyway, he seems to be quite polite. You raise him on your own?"

Grimacing, Jade weighed her options, giving a hesitant nod. "The majority of the time, yeah."

"Well, my hat is tipped to you...but I lost mine so it might be in the sewers," he admitted, crushing his cigarette bud in his ashtray. "By the way, is yours out?"

"Yeah, put it out when I put it in," Jade confirmed.

"So, have you been to Chicago before?" Toby leaned against his seat, Jade inhaling.

**-o0o-**

She shuffled to the awkward step in front of her bedroom door, eyes peering out. "Trina? D'you know where Jade is?" Tori scowled once no answer came, light snoring filling the air. Shifting her attention towards the patio door, the half-Latina nodded. She strode across the open space, briefly checking the microwave's clock - 11:47.

The glass door clicked open before being shut once more, Jade halting in her explanation of once visiting one of the museums in Michigan. "Oh hey Tori!" Toby greeted, "Wanna join us?"

"I want to go to bed," came a gentle answer, though tired all the same. "And you too Jade, and actually you Toby, you said we _needed_ to eat breakfast together before we go back to Los Angeles."

"Ah, right, for the trial... When's that?"

"The fourth," Jade mumbled, breathing out slowly, eyes watching as her exhale disappeared in the night's sky. "You want to finish this? Seems like a waste and I'm fed up with it at the moment." Rolling her eyes, Tori took the joint from Jade's fingers, inhaling the familiar sense of letting go.

Checking his wrist - which was, in fact, watch-less - Toby asked, "D'you know what the time is?"

"Eleven fifty-something," Tori answered. "Bottom line, it's late and we need to get to bed."

"I'm not a child," Jade groaned, leaning into the comforting hand at her shoulder despite the remark.

"Well, I am," the man announced, abruptly standing from his chair. "Best be getting inside...kinda getting cold as it is," he gripped his biceps. "Well, g'night ladies, see you tomorrow."

"Night," the singer answered, Jade only giving a grunt as she closed her eyes softly. "Come on," Tori breathed, burning out the joint with the other in the bowl, "Really? Two?"

"One and a half- _Hey_ , you wasted it..." the author pouted.

Ignoring the woman in the chair, Tori gripped her shoulder tightly. "Come on, we need to go to bed."

"Help," Jade raised her arms pathetically. Muttering quietly, Tori pulled Jade to her feet, grunting once weight was pushed to her.

"Jade," she whined, "You're going to have to help."

"Calling me fat?"

" _No_ ," came a quick answer, "But I'm certainly not, more than you, so just get your ass back in side and-"

"You'll tuck me in?" Breathing out, Tori agreed slowly, practically dragging the other through the door and across the apartment. Once both had reach Jade's bedroom door, Tori allowed Jade to hop into bed, giggling softly. "Monkeys on the bed..." she hummed, slipping under the covers before hands gently folded the blankets over her.

"Night Jade," Tori whispered softly, pale eyes drowsily meeting dark rust.

"Night, night," the author mumbled sleepily, smirking as she drifted quickly to her dreams. The half-Latina lingered by the door, giving a small smile before trudging off to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the hiccups with updating for those following this story...just been busy. Though, hopefully my schedule's been cleared enough to get me out of this rabbit hole I dug myself months ago.   
> Hope you enjoyed anyway.  
> :)


	10. Part II. - Trials of Integration - Ch. 3

** _No One's Perspective_ _-_ **

His strides flowed with the crowd as they shuffled in, heavy doors opened by other guests heading out. Quaint music reaches his ears before Beck finds himself in the middle of the bar lobby, stools and tables organized modestly. He maneuvered towards the taps, settling on one of the stools towards the far end. Ordering the first shot glass he had read from the menu, Beck rested his coat at the back of the stool, hand gliding through his hair.

Once the small drink had been put before him, his head immediately dipped back, downing it in a shot. Grimacing, he ordered for a few more, the bartender raising a brow. "That is fifty dollars right there dude," he grumbled, grey eyes blinking with long strands of blue flowing down his forehead. "Are you sure?"

"It's fine. I'm good," Beck muttered, the young man shuffling for the drinks.

Distant memories of colorful strands proceeded to slip into his mind with raven locks, leaving Beck to wallow back in the good old days with the whole group in their Hollywood Arts jackets - Andre's was the most worn.

And then, he felt his conscious begin to wobble as more shots entered his system, the Canadian quick to ask for a Jack Daniels. "A lot of stuff you're doing in an hour, bro," the bartender murmured; half of his job was to monitor the drinking and emotional levels.

"Eh," Beck muffled.

Hands around the clock began to blur, leaving the man to slump over the counter tiredly, his hand raising for more drinks. The bartender, to say the least, glanced towards the near-millionaire pitifully. He bolted upright once the stool beside him scooted back, leaving space for another guest to seat herself. Dark eyes glanced around the bar curiously, brows furrowing as he had not recalled it ever being so full.

"Just a Manhattan for now," came a soft voice, bringing Beck's attention back towards the woman beside him. She shuffled with her purse on her lap, wavy, ginger hair falling over her shoulder. He noted her dark emerald eyes as they shifted towards his, lips pursing as she blinked in puzzlement. He internally chided himself, eyes back down to the counter's surface. He felt her gaze glued to him as he tapped his foot, briefly ordering another round. "Hey...are you," she started, his attention turning. "Sorry, I mean, well...are you Beck Oliver?" He nodded slowly, palm brushing around the area for his next drink. He sluggishly put the whisky to his lips, watching the woman suspiciously.

"Yeah."

Some whisky dribbled to his shirt, Beck remaining unresponsive as the woman nodded slowly. "Okay," she mumbled, blinking towards the equally baffled bartender. "So, uh, what are you doing at this dump- _Sorry_."

"It's fine," the bartender shrugged, adding, "We make it work."

Beck only shrugged, the ginger pursing her lips. "Bad time? I've heard some of it on the news," she hummed.

"From who?" came his answer.

"Judy Plum's my cousin," she answered carefully. "Though I know she can be a bit obsessive over stuff too." The Canadian grunted, sipping on his drink before setting it down.

"What's your name again?" he asked, eyeing her carefully.

"Ariel."

He barked out a laugh immediately, snickering, "Like the princess? Are you secretly a mermaid?" She only rolled her eyes, shaking her head.

"Yeah...yeah, whatever," she murmured, adding, "But why are you here? Just with the news and all?"

"Give me another," Beck grumbled towards the bartender, who raised his eyebrow.

"Dude, you're going to get piss drunk."

"So what?" Both stared one another down, Beck huffing. "Fine," he gave in, "Fine, _alright_ , I'll just have a water." The tender nodded, shuffling around with his glasses whilst Ariel remained quiet. Both listened to the racket of the bar behind them, groups noisily singing off-key to tunes from the television. The redhead watched as the man drank his drink, dark eyes washing over towards the taps.

Clearing her throat, the woman asked, "Do you want to get out of here?" Bug-eyed, Beck swiveled around blinking towards the slate expression shot at him. "I mean at a fast food place nearby. I swear, how many drinks have you had?"

"I dunno-" Beck mumbled as the bartender answered, "Five shots and three rounds of whiskey."

The Canadian glared to his side, grumbling under his breath. "So?" he turned back towards Ariel, "You're a stranger."

"Do I really look like I would lie?"

"Redheads are weird..." At that, Ariel scoffed.

Breathing in, she snapped, "Do you want a burger or not? You look like you're going to vomit if you do one more sip of 'em."

Folding his arms, Beck murmured, "Why do you care so much?"

"I don't know," she hummed, blinking towards the side, "You look like an absolute mess."

"Can I pay for my check now?"

"Not stopping you," the bartender shrugged. Within a couple of minutes, both strolled out of the door, Beck staring blankly at the woman beside him; she was just about as tall as he was. His eyes traveled to her feet, finding flats. She quirked a brow as he continued to gawp.

They trudged on, however, not speaking for a few minutes until Ariel sighed. "So, again, why were you drinking so much?"

The tired man sighed, glancing towards the woman. "How highly do you think of me?"

"I-" she paused, frowning at the question. "What do you mean?"

Beck muttered, "Well...the correct answer is 'not very.'"

**-o0o-**

As his breaths grew quieter, she climbed from the car, her hand gripping his phone. "God why am I doing this?" she growled, pressing through the screens. Breathing in for a moment, she heard the caller pick up almost immediately, any train of thought vacating her throat.

_"What do you want?"_

"I, erm..." she blinked at the venomous tone as it leaked through the weary and tired front. Though, perhaps that wasn't a front. "He, uh, he's sleeping..." Ariel jerked once the world shattered on the other end, the woman gasping at the - potential - glass. "Are you alright?" she asked hastily before the livid roar pierced through her right ear.

 _"What the fuck do you mean 'he's sleeping?'"_ Ariel winced, dreading as her throat grew tight.

Even so, she coughed, wheezing, "He's in my car! We didn't go home or anything!"

_"In the back of a car? What are you, nineteen?"_

Ariel couldn't help but snort at the statement, even with her gut pooling to her feet. Out of nerves, she answered, "No, thirty-five."

 _"Thirty-"_ the woman snapped, _"What kind of fucking bitch are you to call me when I'm halfway across the country to get away from that asshole? My-god, the stupid cunts like you are what trashed this relationship so go and piss off!"_

Sensing the other's urge to drop the line, Ariel quickly rushed, "No! I swear to God I didn't do anything! God- _no_! I just- I- Could you just listen? I called to tell you stuff...please."

She managed a small smile once the woman only breathed, weighing her options. _"Why should I listen to you?"_

"Because I know how it's like to be cheated on, okay? It sucks - it absolutely sucks especially when they were the ones that asked you to marry and slipped a shiny ring on. My ex just cheated on me a few years ago and that was that... I know how you're feeling, alright? He's told me everything, okay, _everything_ ," Ariel explained, sighing. "I just picked him up on a bar because he was on his seventh drink, about to collapse on the bar to sleep for the night...or two. He's told me how he hates himself for it, how he just felt the flame die and started to cheat on you with some girl from high school. But he still loves Vincent, and would do anything in the world for him. And I know he's not lying because he spent, literally, the past few hours bawling his eyes out over it."

There was a stretch of silence between the two lines before there was an answer. _"Who the hell are you?"_

"Uh, Ariel Plum," she murmured.

_"Please do not tell me you're Judy's cousin."_

"Unfortunately," Ariel sighed, adding, "Look, I think you know how families work. You don't have to love them because they're blood, even if that's what you're supposed to do."

 _"Cheers,"_ the woman drawled, unamused. _"Now,"_ she continued, _"What do you expect me to do? Spread some fairy dust and hope that we get back together?"_

"No, and I really don't think you'd expect me to say anything of the sort," the redhead mumbled. "That," she hesitated, "and he said you were getting it on with the pop star."

_"We're waiting..."_

"Wasn't saying that you weren't," Ariel hummed, adding, "Though I wouldn't know, or anyone would, would they?"

 _"Why the hell are you calling?"_ came a deflected answer.

"Why the hell did you answer?" Her breath fogged before her in the parking lot, dark emerald shifting towards the flickering lamppost. "Look, you picked up to know more, didn't you? Like an apology?"

She sighed, muttering, _"More like habit. It's hard to break something that about a decade or less old."_

"I suppose..."Ariel nodded absentmindedly.

_"Now what is your point with this?"_

"That's for you to decide."

Ariel tapped her fingers against the phone, hearing a long sigh from the other end. _"Please tell me you're not doing that riddle shit, are you? It's fucking overrated,"_ came a reply a moment later.

"Depends, I guess," the woman hummed, giving a brief smirk as the other groaned. Hearing no further reply, however, she adds, "But, I don't know, really... Had an impulse I suppose."

_"Seems that way."_

The line went dead thereafter, leaving the woman out in the parking lot alone with a sleeping man in her car.

**-o0o-**

"God they're all idiots," Jade chortled, gesturing towards the screen.

"Well," Tori humored, "That's what you get for watching night shows with me." The mother blinked towards her side, raising a brow. "Oh come on, you joined me, not vise versa." Jade shrugged, not disagreeing by any means. "So, are you ready to go back then?"

"Hmm?"

"To Los Angeles..." Tori tried softly. Jade nodded slowly, the half-Latina keeping quiet.

Minutes passed as the show progressed, neither speaking as the "idiots" were tangled in their drama; Jade hadn't a clue as of what was going on. She glanced to her side, watching Tori - who said it was a show she watched somewhat regularly - attempt to catch on as well. The author concluded that the show was bullshit, her attention slipping from the screen. "Do you have any new movies going into production?"

Shaking her head, Tori answered, "No, but I'm kind of glad, honestly. I love it but damn...I love my dog too." Dumbly perked from his spot, wagging his stubby tail at the two women. "See? Even knows what he is," she laughed. Jade chuckled along lightly, eyes back to the screen.

"Now what the hell are they doing now?" she growled, "Tickling on the sofa?"

"They're seven years old," Tori smirked.

"So the show randomly has two seven-year-olds tickle each other? Damn," she sighed, "Didn't know that made bucks."

Rolling her eyes, Tori playfully swatted Jade's shoulder. "Oh can it," she giggled, "It's just some crappy show." She watched as Jade blinked towards the screen thoughtfully. "Now what are you thinking about?" she asked.

"What if...we make Sikowitz proud," she grinned, "And play a scene or two?"

"Please none with guns..."

"Oh come on, I love that scene! It was so funny," Jade snickered, "But fine, we could just do the dialogue."

Pursing her lips, Tori nodded, mumbling, "Alright...I'm in." Tucking a loose strand behind her ear, she said, "So who am I?"

"Damion."

"Davis?" Tori chuckled.

"Whoever he is," the author waved off.

Grinning mischievously, Tori murmured, "Bet I could do better."

Giving a haughty breath, Jade scoffed, "Really now?" As Tori hummed her solidarity, Jade muttered, taking the glass of wine from the table, "Well look who just got cocky." Taking a sip, she smirked as Tori folded her arms, shaking her head lightly. "But, you know what? I think I could do better," she continued, "Seemed to have been the one to teach you how to properly act."

"And not our teacher?"

"Oh please, he assigned us most of our projects together," Jade snorted.

"Okay, it's on then," the half-Latina shrugged, "Whoever does the worst has to drink the rest of their glass in one gulp."

Short 'tisks' sounded from the mother. "Playing dirty, Vega," she muttered.

"And?"

Jade pouted gently at that, one brow slanted. "Uh huh... 'So why must you be such an ignorant _bastard_?"

"Uh..." Tori blinked, briefly scowling at the snickering before her. "'And why must you be such a stupid prick? Quit waving that blasted gun!'"

"'Oh,'" Jade gasped, "'You mean like this?'" Tori held her giggle as the woman in front of her waved her arms like a maniac, her head shaking.

"'Drop the gun.'"

"'No.'"

Tori exhaled sharply, Jade folding her arms. "'I swear I'll make it so you're ass will be burning to hell, Travis,'" Tori promised.

"'Try me,'" Jade boasted confidently. Tori rolled her eyes, exaggerating the notion before slamming Jade to her back. "Jesus Tori!" she laughed, "I'm not actually a psychopath here!"

Grinning victoriously, the half-Latina sat up, jerking her head towards the coffee table. "Drink up, buttercup."

"No I- _Fuck_ ," Jade groaned.

"You broke -"

"I know Vega," she growled, unable to suppress her soft smirk.

"- character!" Tori continued to chirp, watching as the woman gulped down the glass once propped by her elbows. "You know what," the actress hummed thoughtfully, "I think I'll drink too..."

"There was no point in the bet then."

"It's good stuff," Tori shrugged, "Cost me three-hundred and I want my dollars' worth." The author only shook her head, the half-Latina successfully downing the drink.

"Are you good now?" she asked, slyly. Nodding, Tori glanced down at the woman, forming a smirk of her own. "Now what are _you_ \- God!" she snapped, jerking as wiggling hands tickled her side. "Tori, _Tori_ -" she chuckled warmly.

"What? This is the second scene," Tori grinned coyly. A white smile flashed as Jade continued to laugh quietly, expression soft and far from the cold scowl she'd recalled from their younger years. She didn't quit until she practically had the woman begging for mercy, her fingers halting beside Jade's shoulders. Pale eyes glanced towards the gentle stare above her, doe eyes glinting as Tori's chest heaved with hers.

The playful smile on the author's lips dipped into a curious one, Tori finding her gut pooled with a churning heat. Her body eased itself lower, a cold grip clutching her hips. Lips pressed against one another softly, hesitantly. Another peck grew to two more, then three, then four. By the fifth, they didn't break, legs shifting into a more tangled stature. Their hearts pulsed as they continued, lips mindlessly moving in unison as hands graced along clothing. Sweet breaths washed against soft skin, the television turning into a distant buzz.

Jade inhaled sharply as a warm hand graced her stomach, climbing under her baggy shirt. Lips pressed against her neck, both still in the gentle, impulsive haze. Heat crept along their skin once the author allowed a soft, shaken moan escape, briefly thanking Trina's time at the indoor pool.

Doe eyes followed the curves of the woman below her, briefly shifting towards the illuminated screen.

A man stood stock still in his bedroom door, staring at the two under the sheets.

He heart rapidly staggered as she groaned, wrenching herself from Jade's grasp. She tumbled from the couch as Jade had stumbled from the other side. Both stared at one another, trembling on their own. "I-I... I'm sorry Jade," Tori blinked, "I wasn't...thinking and-"

"It's...fine," the mother squeaked slowly, "I just...I- I just need sleep and." She gulped, shrinking at the devastation laid across the actress' expression. "You don't have to be," she murmured, "I'm just...going to go to bed." The singer nodded, gripping her biceps as Jade shuffled towards her door, shutting it firmly behind her. Her mind still was buzzing as her limbs had, her back scuffing against the door. She found herself on the ground, once again, against the door. She gave a wavering whine, clutching her temple.

" _Fucking_ idiot," she chided herself, closing her eyes as she imagined Tori, alone, beside the couch.

The television was flicked off soon after, the master bedroom's door shutting thereafter. Jade only moved from her spot once the front door opened, Trina quietly making her way to the bathroom, presumably wet. The woman couldn't help herself under the mask of the covers, her hand trailing along her thighs. Soon, her left hand would be clasped over her mouth, anxious to not let out a single sound.

**-o0o-**

The red-bearded man chuckled as the small boy stared longingly towards his lost cauliflower, his bottom lip wavering in disappointment. His dark eyes shifted towards Jade's arching brow, Vincent giving a mischievous smile. The mother only rolled her eyes, half smirking towards Toby who only shrugged. Setting an elbow down at the table, Toby began to converse with the boy, asking random questions to his imagination.

Jade set the cloth napkin down at her lap, attention back towards the plateful of steamed delights. Once shoveling the last few bites in her mouth, pale eyes met the two opposite of her, Vincent giggling as Toby chuckled at his own, dry joke. Trina, beside her, scrolled through the screens of her phone, cursing once the video - once again - paused. Jade only blankly heard Tori chide her sister, the elder sister sheepishly bringing her device down.

She snuck it over her napkin, eyes glued to her lap.

The author set her gaze before her, the small boy glancing towards the half-Latina as Toby busied himself with the freshly served breadsticks. He bade the waitress a good evening - a "fantabulous" evening - before diving in. Vincent smiled innocently at the singer as she grinned back, absentmindedly tossing long strands of her hair. She rested against her palm, chatting nonchalantly with the young boy who held a lot of words. After a few minutes, Jade abruptly jerked, bringing her attention towards her plate, cheeks briefly warming. Jade glanced to her side, Trina raising a brow.

The mother ignored it, sipping casually on her water, Toby gaining Vincent's attention once again.

Doe eyes met her own, surging with a gentle spring with regret leaking through. It brought a wave of nausea and excitement to boil in her gut. Jade just couldn't tell if she liked it or not.

Perhaps she did.

**-o0o-**

Blinking, she jerked from her short slumber, the television flashing with enticing - or attempts at persuasive - advertisements. Pale eyes graced towards the woman beside her, dark eyes still to the screen. "I'm going to get a drink," Jade mumbled, Tori turning to her side before nodding her acknowledgement. Striding towards the kitchen counter, the author gripped her phone, maneuvering around the stools. With the television gaining her attention, she slowly made her way about, eventually finding a glass in her hand.

Her brows immediately furrowed once her phone had been brought to life, ringing profusely. Jade groaned quietly, bringing it to her ear. "What do you want?" she muttered tiredly.

 _"I, erm..."_ Jade paused in her motions, finding a more feminine voice coming through. _"He, uh, he's sleeping..."_ The woman gasped once the glass rocketed towards the counter, ears pounding as her heart began to thud erratically against her chest. _"Are you alright?"_

Ignoring the question - which had sounded sincere - she snarled, "What the fuck do you mean 'he's sleeping?'"

 _"He's in my car! We didn't go home or anything!"_ Jade only scoffed, folding her arms as her gaze shifted away from the broken shards littering the floor.

The woman _had_ sounded truthful, though her voice spat with a bitter edge anyway, "In the back of a car? What are you, nineteen?"

 _"No, thirty-five."_ Jade could've sworn there was some amusement with that answer.

"Thirty-" she growled, halting before abruptly bellowing, "What kind of fucking bitch are you to call me when I'm halfway across the country to get away from that asshole? My-god, the stupid cunts like you are what trashed this relationship so go and piss off!"

 _"No! I swear to God I didn't do anything! God-no! I just- I- Could you just listen? I called to tell you stuff...please."_ Jade hesitated, pursing her lips in thought. The amount of dread wafting through with caution was easy to pick up.

After a few moments, she murmured, "Why should I listen to you?"

 _"Because I know how it's like to be cheated on, okay? It sucks - it absolutely sucks especially when they were the ones that asked you to marry and slipped a shiny ring on. My ex just cheated on me a few years ago and that was that... I know how you're feeling, alright? He's told me everything, okay, everything,"_ the woman gave a short breath, continuing, _"I just picked him up on a bar because he was on his seventh drink, about to collapse on the bar to sleep for the night...or two. He's told me how he hates himself for it, how he just felt the flame die and started to cheat on you with some girl from high school. But he still loves Vincent, and would do anything in the world for him. And I know he's not lying because he spent, literally, the past few hours bawling his eyes out over it."_

Jade recalled the last time she had seen tears only prickle the man's eyes, and that was only because his knee was bent the wrong way. Narrowing her gaze, she asked, "Who the hell are you?"

 _"Uh, Ariel Plum,"_ the woman answered

Jade groaned - internally perhaps, she didn't know. "Please do not tell me you're Judy's cousin."

 _"Unfortunately,"_ the woman sighed, adding, _"Look, I think you know how families work. You don't have to love them because they're blood, even if that's what you're supposed to do."_

"Cheers," "Now," "What do you expect me to do? Spread some fairy dust and hope that we get back together?"

 _"No, and I really don't think you'd expect me to say anything of the sort,"_ the woman observed confidently, giving a soft chuckle. _"That,"_ she murmured, _"and he said you were getting it on with the pop star."_

"We're waiting..." Jade drawled quietly.

 _"Wasn't saying that you weren't,"_ Ariel mumbled. After a few moments, as an afterthought, she added, _"Though I wouldn't know, or anyone would, would they?"_ The author halted for a moment, pale eyes lingering towards the stock-still half-Latina standing mere feet from the kitchen. It would be easy, _too_ easy, though she shook her head, glaring towards the floor.

"Why the hell are you calling?" she spat.

 _"Why the hell did you answer?"_ Ariel countered, _"Look, you picked up to know more, didn't you? Like an apology?"_

"More like habit. It's hard to break something that about a decade or less old."

 _"I suppose..."_ Ariel agreed, understanding licking her words.

"Now what is your point with this?" Jade folded her arms, blankly glaring off towards the refrigerator.

_"That's for you to decide."_

The author scoffed, snapping, "Please tell me you're not doing that riddle shit, are you? It's fucking overrated,"

 _"Depends, I guess,"_ the woman answered rather coyly, adding honestly, _"But, I don't know, really... Had an impulse I suppose."_

"Seems that way."

The phone was set down on the counter, Jade breathing in slowly. She blinked, turning towards the side as Tori rested against the wall, expression rather grim. Pale eyes flickered towards the floor before skewing shut. The half-Latina stood watching before shuffling towards a closet aside from the pantry, swinging it open. With a broom in her hand, Tori gave a meek grin, Jade pursing her lips in response. "Who called?" she asked quietly, watching as the other began to sweep the glass.

Shrugging, Jade only mumbled, "Some chick."

No conversation was picked up thereafter, Tori handling a small cleaning pan from the closet. She nearly grimaced at the clinking of the shards, Jade growling under her breath about needing more than a broom. The half-Latina agreed, though shards wouldn't do so well in the near three-hundred dollar sweeper.

**-o0o-**

The two sat in the couch, huddled under the blanket with the two doors from the hall behind the television shut firmly closed. Trina glanced towards her sister briefly, brows furrowed in thought. Tori flicked her gaze over thrice before muttering, "What Trina?" at the commercial break.

"You two seem close..." she murmured.

"What? Who?"

"You and," Trina pursed her lips, "Vincent."

The singer took a moment to answer. "He's a sweet kid."

"What about him?"

The screen flashed through the several scenes, multiple cars and then odd bathroom accessories among them. "Well, he's smart and has a lot to say," Tori started, eyes kept to the interesting advertisement, "And he's pretty funny, actually..."

Trina shifted in her seat, curling her legs with her iced water in her hands. "Is there anything else?"

Shrugging, Tori answered, "Nice smile and soft hugs. Just genuinely a well-rounded person."

"Would you do anything for her?" Trina asked thoughtfully, her gaze locked to the side of her sister's expression. Tori remained stern, clouded eyes staring at the television.

"Give up the world if I could," she answered honestly, turning towards Trina.

"You two seem close..."

The half-Latina clenched her jaw, brows slanting further. "Why are you asking?" her voice croaked, Tori unable to hold the stare.

"You both were looking at each other during the dinner," Trina noted.

"How did you know? You were busy smiling at your crotch." The elder sister scowled as Tori smirked, glancing back towards the screen. Both remained quiet as the show blinked back on, the slew of characters playing their roles effectively. Though Trina didn't want any of it, other than straight, honest answers.

Clearing her throat, Trina mumbled, "When we were at the park, she said you two were thinking about it."

"Did you ask?"

"I'm not the first to do so," Trina growled back, the actress holding her forehead tightly. She groaned into it, muttering under her breath. "Don't give me that Tori, I just need to know."

"Why?"

The elder sister scoffed, spitting, "Maybe because I'd like to know if you're getting her to cheat on Beck and the news articles _aren't_ wrong!"

"We aren't having sex!" Tori snarled lividly in a whisper, conscious of the rooming guests in the other rooms. "We...we aren't having sex," she assured.

"But..." Trina drew out slowly, wincing at her sister's distraught gaze.

"I- I need to go to bed," Tori thought wildly, jolting from the couch before making her way towards her bedroom. Trina was close to follow, rolling her eyes as the door closed. Swearing under her breath, the elder sister barged in rather successfully, closing the door behind her. "What the hell-"

"Did you think that I was going to let you get out of this conversation?" Trina hissed, the younger half-Latina's hand lingering on the doorknob. The only answer was a small whine, the singer's back against the door. She slid down wearily, hands covering her face. "Tori..." she murmured quietly, bringing herself to her knees, "Why are you-" The actress shuttered a soft sob, unable to convey an intelligible response. "Please tell me...I'm not the press, I'm your sister."

Watery doe eyes glanced towards an identical pair, Tori whimpering softly, "How highly do you think of me?"

Trina took a moment to digest the question, cocking her head to the side. "What happened?" she cut to the chase.

"We...we haven't had sex but..." Trina waited for the explanation, Tori eventually gasping, "But when Jade went off on that woman, we...we were close. _Really_ close and, I don't know what made us start or how we stopped because-" She bit her knuckle tersely, closing her eyes. "I- I didn't want it to stop though..." she whined guiltily. She breathed in as Trina gripped her shoulder. "And...and yesterday...we, we started and then...we stopped but I- _God_ I hate myself."

"Tori...you're not a bad person-"

"No, you don't understand. I fucking _climbed_ on top of her because we were, _God_ , I'm just an idiot," Tori hissed.

Trina inhaled sharply, snapping, "Hey, neither of you are bad people, okay? You're just trying to do the right, damn thing before the trial so stop berating yourself for doing whatever! And if Beck really did cheat on her for a long time, I doubt she's had anything sexual for a _long time._ Just stop beating yourself over it, okay? You're just a human." Arms were thrown over her shoulders as Tori wept against her collar, Trina easing into it. She shushed her little sister against the door like all those years ago when the small girl rushed in her room, eyes wide at the claps of thunder.


	11. Part III. - The Trial - Ch.1

** _No One's Perspective_ _-_ **

He remained couch-ridden for the rest of the day, feeling a stubble grow on his chin with every minute that passed. The television didn't help: It played reruns of old flicks that had the woman literally _falling_ in love with the disgruntled man. At that point, it was a fantasy that he didn't want to happen - a fantasy that had been dead for nearly three years. Or, he sighed, perhaps it was four. "Beck?" He turned to look over the couch, a phone ringing in Ariel's hands. "Do you want to answer it?"

"Who?" he asked quietly.

"Marcus."

Beck exhaled pitifully, eyes back to the screen. "No."

The woman gave a long, tired breath - she had been playing this game for several hours now - before asking, "Do you want _me_ to answer and tell them you're going through stuff?" He waved his indifference. He ignored her as she answered the call, enduring a long conversation with the recent turn of events. Beck, as he bundled himself in a large blanket, flipped through the channels. It wasn't until several minutes later when the call ended, Ariel setting the phone down at the counter. "Hey, Beck?"

"...what?" he groaned.

"Do you think you should take a shower? You've been in that thing for the afternoon now, and in bed all day." Beck shook his head.

"There's no point. I could do it tomorrow before I go to court."

Ariel rolled her eyes, shaking her head. "Alright, it is your house and body. But if you are going to take a shower, do it with soap. _Please_." The man nodded slowly, burrowing himself further into the blanket. He heard her shuffle in the kitchen, beckoning his gaze back over his shoulder.

"Whatcha doin'?"

"Going to the store. You ate everything in the fridge and I don't think going to bed on another empty stomach is good," she answered. Ariel turned towards him, murmuring, "Do you want anything?"

He shrugged. "Something good, I don't know." Ariel nodded, briefly giving a _bye_ before leaving.

Left to his own devices, Beck continued to watch the television. The scenes began to blur together, and then the shows with the commercials. After a long while, he pulled out his wallet, slipping a small picture from between the folds.

As he looked at the picture, he felt his hopes crumple. They had appeared happy then, Jade with her smirk, Vincent with an innocent smile and he with a soft grin. He flipped to the date at the back, swallowing a small cry. Jade had already thrown him out of the house for a week, however many months before, Vincent had watched them yell at each other once he _returned_. And, of course, Beck found that he couldn't enjoy her touches any longer.

With his eyes on the picture, Beck hoped that there could be another one taken, one that had a bit more emotion than masks.

Curiously, he sniffed his shirt before recoiling. Perhaps he should take a shower.

Beck glanced at the clock.

Maybe ten more minutes.

**-o0o-**

She didn't know how something so furnished could feel so dull - so _empty_. But it was; shadows casted themselves on the walls, some of which seemingly defying the laws of sunlight streaming from the curtains. Soft footsteps sounded beside her, turning her attention to Vincent and a few toy blocks. Jade gave a soft smile as she murmured, "Why don't you play with Robbie and Cat?" The two adults turned their heads at the sound of their names, looking over the couch.

Vincent nodded, trotting towards his room in search of his - undoubtedly - box of construction toys. "I'll go help him," Tori mumbled, closing the front door behind her. Jade only bobbed her head once, settling down on a stool in the kitchen. She felt worn, cruelly tired after the flight. The trial loomed over her, an anxious bomb that would most likely explode. Hopefully it wouldn't - she'd want a calm, easygoing time with a judge staring her down.

"Hey, Jade?" Cat sat beside her, a small cup of water in her hands. "Are you okay?"

She nodded with a tight smile. "Everything seems different before you do it. Either it's not a big deal but you're scared shitless or..." Jade sighed, her hand balled to a fist against her lips. Cat patted her shoulder, Robbie shuffling awkwardly beside them.

"Do you want to spend some time out? We could watch Vincent while you get some fresh air," he suggested. Jade sat there, contemplating the idea - it wasn't bad. The house did feel suffocating. She nodded, nearly standing before setting back down. She also didn't want to be going out either - not at that moment, anyway.

"Later, maybe," Jade answered as Tori and Vincent strode in, heaving a large, hefty box.

Tori gasped before setting the load down, grumbling under her breath, "Is that thing _really_ going to Chicago?" Vincent shot her a look; she jolted, immediately reminded of Jade. With her in mind, Tori turned to look over her shoulder, finding Jade staring blankly towards Vincent, her mind off in another place.

Cat came over with a large grin, shuffling through the box of bits and pieces. "So what are we building today?"

Vincent thought for a moment, then a large, toothy smile was sported. "I wanna build a _huge_ mansion with a tower and pyramid!" His mother, blinking from her thoughts, found herself sporting her own smile. As the three began to work on the big project, Tori sat down and pushed Cat's drink away.

"Has he always wanted to build?"

There was a soft, warm hum as Jade's lips quirked. "I remember when he started his little fascination. Beck and I... We went to Rome and brought Vincent with us. With where our hotel was, we could see across the city and -" another chuckle "- and he wanted to just look out and see the buildings. He even called the Colosseum the 'Ring-Box'. Mind you, he was only three." The two women continued to watch the construction, filling their glasses with water and depleting them. Some chitter-chatter was born, though all quickly died off.

As the room began to darken - Robbie flipped a switch in order to properly see the garage of the mansion - Tori watched Jade fidget, her gaze becoming dull once again. "Hey." She landed a hand on her lap. "Do you want to go out or something? Get a bite or a drink?" The mother took a moment to think, though nodded firmly once Robbie turned his attention over briefly.

The two stood, striding towards the door with the jangle of keys. "Vincent, be good," Jade called as he nodded, too invested in his work.

**-o0o-**

It was a cozy, little bar, Tori thought. Some sports playing on the television while the bartender and waitresses mulled around, fulfilling small orders. However, her eyes were on the woman in front of her, concealed by the large menu. "Fries and Tequila," she grumbled from behind, setting the menu down.

"Would you like a Tequila Sunrise?"

"I don't care," Jade sighed. The waitress - unfazed - took both menus with a cheery grin, shuffling towards the kitchen. The writer focused her attention on the television, blankly watching football. It wasn't until a warm hand clutched the top of hers when she realized that the players were too blurred for her to know the teams playing. She quickly wiped her eyes and left the welcomed hand against her skin. "Why did he do it?"

"Do what?" Tori asked quietly. A million questions rang in her mind; she didn't know what to answer.

"Marry me." The half-Latina's expression grew solemn. "Like, honestly, why ask me to be with me forever and then-" Jade cut herself off, glaring at the ketchup bottle. "Why do they have these?" she growled.

Tori sighed, sipping her Dr. Pepper before answering, "Because ninety-percent of people use it for their fries." She turned towards the waitress as Jade moped, and muttered a quick, "Thanks. And just water for her, now." The server nodded before shuffling for the last alcoholic drink.

"But... _why_?"

"Because they like it." Jade huffed at that, turning the bottle away.

She scowled, spitting a firm, "But what happens when it lies to them and then they realize that all the blame is pointed to _them_." Tori only nodded along, mumbling her agreement to the small, tipsy rant.

"Come on, after your last drink, we need to go. Get some sleep before the trial. It's already ten."

Jade's sneer melted, her sad eyes lowered towards the sizzling fries. "I can't go to Vincent like this."

Tori felt her eyes soften, thumb rubbing against the back of Jade's hand. "Do you really think he's awake?"

"Do you really think any of them are looking at the time?"

"Maybe not, but their stomachs are... Come on babe, we need to get back to the house." Her cheeks flushed immediately: It was too soon for any names. Even so, Jade turned her hand over hand grasped Tori's, having apparently not heard her. It took another twenty minutes for Tori to subtly usher Jade out of the bar and into the passenger seat.

The engine hummed when she heard the car door open and Jade climb back out. "Jade..." she whined softly, putting the vehicle back in park. Luckily she didn't need to chase her down the parking lot. All it took was: "What are you doing?"

"Standing." It wasn't a lie. Tori took Jade's wrist, leading her back towards the car. "Tori?"

"Yeah?" She barely uttered her response before arms wrapped around her body, holding her in a tight squeeze. Tori stood, perplexed at the sudden embrace, her own hands finding Jade's back.

"I- I don't..." Tori furrowed her brows, feeling Jade nuzzle her head against her shoulder. It took her a moment to understand the warmth soaking against the cloth.

"Jade?"

There was a soft sniff, before, "I- I don't know how I would've done...done _anything_ without y-you guys. E-especially you, Tori." A hand ran through Jade's hair, comfortingly, before Tori pulled away. Streams were wiped away with a reassuring smile.

"Come on, Jade, let's get to the house," Tori murmured. "It'll be alright, and then we can just push on with our lives, okay?"

Jade nodded, shuffling after her once the car's hum encouraged her.


	12. Part III. - The Trial - Ch. 2

**_No One's Perspective_ ** **_-_ **

He continuously brushed his hair, enough to the point where clumps of black was found in his trashcan. He felt like a cat: excessively shedding and the urge to vomit was unfathomable. Beck paused in front of the mirror, his brows furrowed. Did cats even throw up? He shook his head. Of course they did. Andre's cat vomited all over his shoes once.

With a jolt he glanced down towards his black leather Oxford shoes.

There was a sigh of relief: They weren't the same ones.

With a comb in his hands, Beck continued to stare in the mirror. There was a queasy punch at his gut, despite the stern gaze and tidied suit. He scowled, looking closely at the tired, weary stare and hairs that coated his suit's shoulders. He jerked his attention to the door, Ariel standing with her arms folded. "Are you ready?" she asked gently.

Beck looked back to the mirror, studying himself.

"Y-yeah, I guess I am," he murmured, pocketing the comb.

**-o0o-**

"Bye Mommy," Vincent said as he gripped his mother's waist.

"Bye buddy," she whispered, pecking the top of his head. "I'll see you later. Be good for Mrs. Pitter, okay?" He nodded before jogging down the front lawn, an elderly woman waving from the door. Jade nodded, shuffling into the running car. Once the door was closed, she mumbled, "Can I really trust her?"

Tori shrugged. "I don't know her, Cat does." Jade clenched her jaw, flicking a stray strand of hair from her black skirt.

They continued forward, the neighborhood eventually melding into cars along the interchange. Jade put on her sun glasses, scowling from under them. She remembered the cameras. Oh, how sometimes she wanted to chuck them into the camera-people's heads.

"Hey, Jade?"

Jade looked to her side, Tori gripping the wheel with both hands, eyes darting everywhere. There were a few moments and a lane-switch before she snapped, "What?" Tori didn't flinch, as Jade expected.

"Are you ready for this?"

Jade swallowed, looking back out to the road. She exhaled sharply before answering, "Yes."

**-o0o-**

He didn't want this to take more than an hour. Hell, he desperately wanted this to not exceed a _day_ \- he'd heard some stories of trials taking more than a few months. His palms were clammy and he swallowed down knots of his dry throat. So far, he'd said _yes, honor_ more times than any soap opera he only listened to throughout the course of the week prior. Constantly, Beck glanced over towards the other benches, finding Jade with a strong scowl. Though, he knew it was just for show: There were cameras outside waiting to flash and he knew Jade well enough to see the nerves in her eyes. Even so, she seemed more well put together than he did.

Actually, everybody else seemed more put together than he did. Jade's small coat - he couldn't ever think of the name - looked sleek and sophisticated, not a speck of hair on the dark material. Every single one of the jurors, too, looked like they knew what they were doing; not one of them looked as if they dressed in a dark closet. Then there was the judge: gelled back hair, crisply folded coat, shining glasses, sparkling watch.

Beck fiddled with his tie, tightening it properly around his neck.

_"I have lived in the state of California and in Toronto, Canada for twenty-one years, and in the county of Los Angeles for twenty years... We, Jade West and I, have been married for five years."_

His mind swam uneasily as her voice rang around the room, seemingly bouncing off of the benches and grasping his throat. Beck loosened his tie, his throat needing more air. As his foot tapped, his brows furrowed, thinking back to several years back, when he saw a lonely girl in freshman year, her frown deepening as he walked closer. It was then when he realized that no, she wasn't alone, but a girl with bright red hair had only gone to use the bathroom. Beck remained by their side anyway - _he_ was lonely.

It became a habit, he remembered, sitting next to her for lunches, settling in beside her during classes. His mom told him that he was approachable, maybe it was his calm demeanor. Beck sighed audibly in the courthouse, apparently at the wrong time: All heads turned towards him. He swallowed a larger knot, shrinking in his seat. He turned away from Jade's eyes, broken and shattered. That wasn't how she looked at him _before_. When he sat beside her as an awkward, growing teen, her eyes were trusting and warm.

His head jerked, the judge's voice ringing throughout the room.

_"Yes, your honor."_

Why did he do it? That question continuously rang in his head for months. Of course, he couldn't do anything else, right? He didn't want to go through with this. He didn't want to go through with the trial...

But Beck knew he should've. It would've been more confusing, maybe, or just better managed. Now, he's playing a game of tug-o-war for a child he apparently barely knew. _No_ , he thought, _you know him...you just haven't seen him_. He nodded softly, murmuring, "Yes, your honor." But, just looking at the refrigerator as a distasteful drunk with colored pictures won't do it. When did Vincent start staring at people with a smirk? How much is he like his mother? Beck didn't know, and that only made his eyes drop to the floor. Great - a cockroach just padded over his shoe. Maybe he deserved it.

Beck thought back, wondering if this should've been expected. Meredith was a nice girl in high school, he knew, and wouldn't have gotten him into trouble. But then he _did_ throw her aside - twice - for a girl he now was divorcing. A woman rather, who was _also_ sleeping with another he sort-of had his eyes one. But she did say they weren't... _but_ they also didn't say they would. Beck sighed, breezing through all of the thoughts in his head. This should've been expected, especially since Meredith came back into his life with a fire in her eyes, a cold dispute between a caring, protective mother.

 _"Yes, your honor,"_ rang from her lips, a calm tone breathed from between red.

How dare he hurt her so? That was another question. Beck stared absentmindedly at the judge as he spoke, Vincent slurred from between his teeth; that was probably a question that he would never be able to answer.

His eyes drifted to his watch, eyeing the Roman Numerals: Only thirty minutes had passed. Surely they were almost done. Beck frowned at the watch, recalling when he had gotten it. He remembered his heart skipped a beat when finding the gold-rimmed piece wrapped in velvet. Valentines day, and Jade knew what he'd wanted - and needed - with a young baby in her arms. It was a fine day before he headed to work, checking his phone every once in a while.

He replied back before making a call: _"Work has me held up here 'til late... I'm sorry baby."_

Beck drove that night to another bed.

He sighed, eyes burning at the mere thought of it. He surely knew that his younger self - the one who was always by her side in high school - would glare, ashamed. What happened to _I do_? What happened to a vow with a pretty, shiny ring? He partially wanted to blame Meredith, who seemed to have taken a dose of Jade's Brew of Confidence. But, then again, she didn't push herself on the bed.

_"N-no, your honor..."_

_"And you are to stay in Los Angeles?"_

A deep breath was taken before, _"Yes, your honor."_

How long would he be in this pit for? Beck chided himself: This was all his fault, and he should be stuck there until, at least, the trial was over with. He glanced at his watch once again, finding that it had been an hour. He tightened his tie and flattened it against his chest.

He needed to look in the judge in the eye and say, _"Yes, your honor."_

**-o0o-**

The doors were opened and people filed out before she even thought to stand. Jade only felt a gentle hand on her shoulder, a thumb rubbing in circles. She could barely believe it only took seven hours. Months of dread and hours of absolute horror (namely those of the night prior) had all been satisfied with a brief meeting. Jade nearly wobbled in her heels before glancing around the room, a few people sprinkling the scene.

Vincent was in shared custody.

Both of the parents' hearts swelled.

Jade looked over towards Beck, who still sat in his seat, absentmindedly fiddling with his tie. She looked at Tori briefly, who stood by her side. There was one word splayed across her doe eyes: _Go_.

Beck lifted his chin once heels clicked over, a familiar shadow falling across the bench and table. He stood up, thumbing over his sleeves. "I- We both... Why didn't you fight for full custody?" he asked blankly.

There was no smile on her lips, nor a sparkle in her eyes, but he knew the answer was true; "Because he still needs a father," she answered.

"Yeah..." he drawled quietly. "Thank-you."

Jade arched a brow. "Thank your attorney. I wasn't paid to convince the judge."

"But," Beck said, with more voice, "he didn't really need to do much. So...why?"

"I said why." There wasn't any malice in the words - but no humor either. He nodded, and shifted awkwardly. She cleared her throat, mumbling, "So, when do you want to see him?"

Beck twiddled his thumbs. "I get breaks, right?" Jade nodded. "Uh...Christmas? I don't have a proper place with the house and all."

"Christmas, alright." He found it easy, especially with the lingering before walking away, through the double doors. He wondered if they were the only words going to be spoken in months, or in years. Beck sighed, worrying over what he'd do in worst-case scenarios. As he stepped down from the court, his mind raced, but he felt at ease. It was a strange feeling, one shared with Jade as she followed far behind, Tori by her side.

Doors opened.

The cameras flashed.

The power couple were no more.

Magazines printed the next few days, pictures telling the tale of a tired-looking man waving his arms to "cover his face" (the flashes were just too blinding as the sun began to sink down) and two women with hardened expressions, one snapping at a camera that just got too close (Jade felt good spitting the crude insult).

But, tensions settled to a calm swing of a door.


	13. Part IV. - Trials of Continuation - Ch. 1

**_No One's Perspective_ ** **_-_ **

He nodded enthusiastically. "And Samantha gave me her leftover sandwich because she wasn't hungry and... Oh yeah, Trey pushed me down the slide and I got a little cut." Jade arched a brow as Vincent recounted his tale, munching on his small snack.

"Is he the same kid that keeps picking on you?"

Vincent nodded, chewing on another cracker. "Yeah, but I pushed him down the slide too and took his ball." Tori palmed her forehead before glancing off towards Jade.

"What did you tell him to do?" she asked at the small smirk.

Jade shrugged. "Stand up for yourself and not get caught."

The half-Latina sighed, easing herself on her chair. "That is _horrible_ advice. Why would you tell that to a kid?" Her sister glanced up from her laptop, nodding in agreement.

"Yeah, I agree with her on that one." Jade folded her arms as Trina raised her hands. "Hey, I'm just saying that he'll end up like you." Pale eyes flashed warningly, a strong scowl coating her expression. Vincent, too, stared back at Trina with an identical gaze; the only difference in his expression was the devious smirk and the entertained dimple. " _See_? He's gonna become one of those James Bond villains!"

"At least Le Chiffre knows to not eat _waxing cream._ "

Trina grumbled, "It didn't say it was..."

"In English, you mean?" Tori arched a brow. Trina shrugged before grumbling away. Jade rolled her eyes before glancing towards Tori. The half-Latina smiled, sliding into her room, leaning against her door; there was a date to catch.

**-o0o-**

The clinking of glasses and the droning of conversations filled the background, a blanket over the soft, mellow music as it played through. "You know," Jade said quietly, "I wouldn't have known they had secret doors in the kitchen for us to walk through."

Tori laughed, shrugging. "A friend of mine works here. He hates the cameras anyway..." Her napkin was padded against her lips before she took a modest bite of her chocolate cake. "So, do you want to blast through the door again and walk around?" There was a generous smirk before a nod. Tori then finally gave the check the attention it needed, handing it off to the waiter before Jade could even pay a dime. "Hey, I did say it was me tonight."

"Uh huh," Jade grumbled lightly. With the last of her small dish gone, she stood, shifting for her coat. "Where exactly would be walk to?"

"Around," was the simple answer.

Jade raised a brow. "What if we get mugged? It would be your fault."

"I have my pepper spray," Tori said pointedly.

"Trina used it for her salad."

The half-Latina grouched as the check was placed back on the table. She muttered, "I swear I _told_ her it wouldn't do anything for her skin," as the card was slipped into her wallet. They snaked through the restaurant, exiting the way they came in with another box in their grasp; apparently, Tori's friend owed her another cake for a favor. And once Jade asked - understandably curious - she answered, "So, he had to get out of some party."

"What?"

"Yeah," Tori nodded, sliding her hand with Jade's as they strode down the sidewalk. "I had to go with him and act all...bitchy. It wasn't _really_ bitchy, but it was just weird. Anyway, I had to act for him in order to get his friends to not invite him to some party."

There was a short, unentertained snort. "You had to go to a party he didn't want to go in order for him not to go?"

"No, it was another party - well, double date, now that I think about it." Tori smirked before adding, "So he gave us a cake for it."

"Vincent will like that," Jade murmured. They slipped into a silence that was coated with the night's quaint noises. As they continued to walk, Jade felt a soft breeze against her cheeks (and against her chest that was for Tori...which didn't go unnoticed), one that she welcomed greatly. It took a moment or two for her to properly notice the warmth against her cheek, one that was softer than the breeze. She felt herself blush subtly against the kiss, her eyes drifting towards Tori. "Now what's that for?"

Tori shrugged. "Felt like a good time."

Jade shook her head. "You know, it would've been better another way."

"Oh?" Tori chuckled. "And what's that?" Her quiet laughs grew sharp once Jade swung her around by the hips, her hand placed on her cheek.

"This way," Jade breathed against her lips before closing the gap. Once she pulled away, Tori looked wind-blown.

"How subtle."

The writer only grinned as she was pulled into another one.

**-o0o-**

"TRINA!" Jade barked savagely, "WHY THE HELL DID YOU GIVE HIM SO MANY COOKIES?!"

"I didn't _mean_ to!" the woman snapped, watching as the boy raced across the room. "Vincent, _Vincent_. I said two not fifteen!" The boy paused at the couch, mouth stuffed with two while his hands were filled with however many. He grinned as much as he could before screeching, not expecting an attack from behind.

"Got you!" Tori snickered as he wriggled in his grasp. "Now be careful bud, I'm in heels," she chuckled as he hopped onto the couch. "Wha- Hey...these are all Dumbly's." The large dog wagged his nub as he trotted from a corner, tongue hanging at the prospect of treats. Vincent giggled through his own cookies as the mutt gobbled down his. The women clustered around him as he sat up, crumbs all over his shirt.

"Alright now," Jade mumbled, "get to bed. And brush your teeth first." The boy blinked at her cheekily before she snapped, ushering him to go to bed. "God that kid..." the writer shook her head with a soft chuckle. "I swear he's going to be worse than me."

"By being a cookie bandit?" Tori smirked. The writer shot her a quick glare, not commenting; even so, Tori noted the small grin.

Vincent shuffled out of the bathroom, his mouth fresh and minty. "Mommy? I want to get tucked into bed." Jade sighed, swiftly fulfilling her son's wishes. Tori smirked, stripping off her heels that she hadn't realized her still on (if that were ever possible).

As she slunk onto the couch, Trina remained in her seat, watching the television with interest. "Trina?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you going to live here?" Her sister glanced to the side, shrugging.

"I don't have to pay as much." Tori rolled her eyes, becoming invested with the drama. There were some explosions - of plot - and then some action - of "plot" - and then some credits - not plot. Once Trina switched the next channel, she asked, "So, he's going to go with Beck for Christmas?"

Tori nodded. "Yeah, we figured he could be enrolled with the schools out here. And on the breaks he could go with Beck and Ariel."

Trina blinked at the television, shuffling through her bag of chips. (Tori didn't know where she pulled them out of, or whether she even bought the snack.) "Are they like a thing?" Tori shrugged as she really hadn't a clue. As the chosen cooking show progressed, the two sisters occasionally added to the conversation, just filling the air. By the time Jade had gone in and bade them both a good night, Tori receiving a long, sultry kiss while Trina a firm _no_ to her question ("What about me?") - the girls were under the same blanket, the air conditioning kicking in. Not long after, Tori got to her feet once realized that Trina had fallen asleep; it wasn't all that subtle as she snored loudly in her ear.

The lights were all shut off before Tori stepped into her bedroom, stretching languidly. It was only a few steps in once she realized the dark figure at the center of her bed.

She lifted herself off gracefully, gliding towards the singer. Tori felt her back brush against the door, a wash of warm breath snaking against her neck. She grinned. "Jade..." Tori breathed, earning a long chuckle.

"How about we finish this night off with a _bang_?"

The devilish glint swimming in Tori's eyes answered the question, her heated kiss only cementing the firm _yes_.

Their bodies melded together with the unsettled heat blossoming between them. Tori, with heated nips coating her neck, felt the thin robe that draped Jade's sides, noting that it was barely done; she felt her gut drop excitedly. In a quick motion, the two women found themselves tangled on the bed, Jade's breath ghosting against the half-Latina's jaw. " _Tori_ ," she whimpered, feeling a hand dip between her legs. Tori worked experimentally, earning satisfying gasps in her ear. Eventually, she found that the room was too hot, and her ministrations ceased. Jade crashed her lips against the actor's as a plea, barely allowing Tori to pull off her shirt.

Her request was answered as lips trailed down languidly, crossing her warm naval. Dark eyes flickered up towards Jade, Tori giving light kisses in between her thighs. As she felt a hand brush against her jaw, Tori began to push Jade deeper in a spiraling passion, embarking the long night of love making before later curling beside one another in a welcomed bliss.

**-o0o-**

It was the morning sun bleeding through the blinds that had stirred the writer. She blinked groggily from under the sheets, finding the bedroom in a rather nice light. The walls were in a dimmed cheerfulness while the cracked closet door kept shadows and clothing within. Watery doe eyes blinked at her, a frown creasing as he licked his slobbery muzzle before panting. Shutting her eyes sourly, Jade grumbled, "Tori..."

There was a moment of silence.

"Tori..."

Still no answer came from the woman beside her.

"Tori, wake the fuck up... Your dog's staring at me," the mother eventually snapped, eyes still closed. The half-Latina groaned quietly, shifting deeper in the warm sheets. Curiously, she blinked half-lidded towards the other side of the room, her desk and door for the bathroom coming to the morning's existence.

Dark brown eyes watched her with amusement, an excited and inquisitive glint in his stare. "Oh..." Tori murmured dreamily, shutting her eyes, "hi there bud."

"Hi Tori," Vincent smiled, adding, "can I have pancakes for breakfast? Trina won't wake up."

In sync, both of them opened their eyes wide, Jade staring at the mirror behind Dumbly - Vincent beamed back innocently. Tori tensed against her skin, staring at the kid. Jade hurled the sheets far over her shoulders, covering Tori as well. "Then try and wake her up _harder_ ," she breathed, feeling her cheeks warm profusely. The half-Latina could only stutter. Vincent only shrugged, chirping at Dumbly to follow him as he shifted towards the door. "Close it!" The boy followed his mother's wishes, soon after the dog and his stuffed animal left behind him.

The two women, however, remained stunned. Tori murmured after a few moments, "What time is it?"

Jade glanced towards the alarm clock. "Ten past nine."

"Alright...so not that late." Jade furrowed her brows, shutting her eyes with a scowl before laying against the pillow.

"Not late enough."

Tori rolled her eyes, shuffling under the sheets. The mother felt arms grace her torso, lips pecking against her shoulder. "Well, I think you would've been used to that."

"Exactly. I want sleep." The fan spun air lightly over her shoulders, Tori's breath still nestled against her neck. "You know, if you want to be awake so bad, then why don't you go out yourself?" There was a light chuckle in response, the half-Latina leaving her side.

"I think I'll take a shower first," she murmured, eyes over her shoulder. "What about you?" Jade blinked along her form, sighing half-heartedly. It didn't take much convincing for her to slink out of bed once the water started thumping against the tub's bottom. Jade eased her way passed the curtains, her arms finding Tori's waist as lips her neck. The half-Latina only giggled, lips connecting against hers softly.

The shower was quick - especially since Jade's stomach growled in the middle of a sweet kiss - and the two soon were scrambling for clothes - both opted for baggy wear. They eventually stepped out into the family room, finding the kitchen busy with Trina - half- _dead_ and half-awake - bustling for some pancakes. Vincent sat with Dumbly at the stools, the boy smiling at the dog's cartoonish grin. The two women settled in the seats beside the boy, greeting them quietly.

Trina glanced at her sister once Jade glanced away, arching a brow. Tori only shrugged. With syrup placed beside a warm plate at the table and Vincent with a large smirk, Trina then turned towards the two of them. She gave a small smile, then asked a simple question.

"Does this mean I can have my own bedroom now?"


	14. Part IV. - Trials of Continuation - Ch. 2

**_No One's Perspective_ ** **_-_ **

He turned as several people passed, all brisk in their strides and sullen under their weight of luggage in all senses. The decorative tiles below his scuffling feet squeaked, shining against the multiple, bright lights. With his gaze tearing back towards the large, clear windows, Vincent watched as planes rocketed across the sky. Festive shingles were hung as banners across the tops of the frames.

His mother's hand squeezed his own lightly, a reminder to keep walking. "Hey buddy?" Vincent looked up to his side, finding Tori grinning down at him. "Are you ready to see Daddy?" He nodded enthusiastically, Jade allowing a small smile. "It'll only be a few minutes, right?"

"Only if he doesn't drag his ass over here," she answered quickly. The half-Latina rolled her eyes.

"Ignore her, your dad will be here," Tori assured, even though she knew the boy was only amused; the statement was more for her anyway. With her back straight and only her purse draped across her chest, the singer glanced to her side. "Which gate is it again?"

Jade huffed, somewhat disgruntled. "I've told you four times already," she growled, though there was a silent agreement that it was indeed _ten_.

"Gate 'E'?"

"F'." The difference wasn't all that important, especially since the gates were side by side. Even so, Tori nodded softly, her gaze shifting across the busy hall. Vincent reached his hand towards her own, folding it over her fingers as he did with his mother's minutes before. He trotted with their pace, eyes still bouncing about along the stores.

"Mommy? Can we get something to drink?" he asked quietly, watching the lady at the counter of a small snack shop.

Jade glanced down towards dark eyes, smiling softly. "No, your dad said that he was going to eat with you and Ariel before you get on the plane, remember?" Vincent nodded, shuffling forward. His stomach churned with many emotions at the thought of the plane; it wasn't like he never flew before (he did love the take offs and landings) but he wondered what his father would look like. Would he be in a suit or a simple shirt, for example?

"Mommy? Will you come with us to the plane and leave after?" he asked.

"No, I'm not allowed to go beyond the gait, buddy. It's an adventure between you and your dad anyway," she said simply.

"And Ariel?"

Jade grinned. "Yes, and Ariel."

Tori gently squeezed his hand as they moved forward, shuffling amongst the crowds. "So is Ariel staying with him or...what?"

The author shrugged, murmuring, "I'm not all that sure. I heard they were seeing each other but if they are, I doubt it's too much of anything right now." Tori nodded, glancing down towards Vincent; he smiled at the large boxes of Lego sets in one of the passing stores, accompanied by small bags of foods and small travel pillows.

"You think they'll be alright?"

"Of course. If Beck has been harassing me every Wednesday and Sunday to talk to Vincent, I think we're good."

Tori rolled her eyes as they slowed, Gait F not too far along. "Don't act like you won't. I think your 'threats' will actually qualify as them." Jade scoffed, allowing only a small smile. "Alright," Tori glanced along a row of empty chairs, "hey bud, do you want to sit over here so we can wait for Dad? He'll be here in a bit." Vincent hopped onto on the seats, his legs swinging. The two women sat beside him. None spoke, only sat beside one another.

Minutes passed before Vincent tensed. "Daddy?" Jade and Tori both glanced towards the gait, and immediately saw Ariel before anybody else; she was a _tall_ woman. Beside her, though, stood Beck, a stubble coating his jaw. In his hands he held a small, stuffed dragon. Its purple, fluffy scales were continuously rubbed by his nervous hand, Beck still searching the crowd for the trio.

"Come on then," Jade hummed, her voice cracking, "let's go over there." They stood to their feet, sifting through the various others barreling through, eager to get on with their business. Beck froze, watching as his son, ex wife and friend (he was glad that she was) strode closer. He smiled meekly, Ariel stepping to the side as Tori had done. The two women watched the silent exchange; the shattered remains of a romance refurnished as merely parenting.

Beck glanced down towards Vincent, crouching down. "Hey there little guy, I can see you got a nice hair cut." Vincent nodded, scratching his head anxiously.

"Yeah... Is that a lizard?"

"Pretty cool dragon, right? There's a cool museum in Los Angeles with a bunch of this stuff," Beck explained. "Do you...want to go after Christmas?" Vincent nodded with a grin. He took the dragon out of his father's hands with a quiet word of thanks.

Soft, doe eyes glanced up towards Jade before the boy wrapped his arms around her legs. "Bye, bye, Mommy," he whispered quietly, sniffling.

"Bye sweetie," she hummed quietly, patting his head, "we'll see you later, alright? And I'll call like Dad did."

Vincent nodded, glancing towards Tori. He shuffled towards her, giving her the same treatment. "See ya bud," she grinned, caressing his cheek.

"Bye, bye Tori," he smiled back. Once he made his way back towards his father, he gave his mother another embrace. She pecked his hair softly before he backed away. Joining Jade's side was Tori, the two watching as Beck, Ariel and Vincent walked down the tunnel. They had paused to acknowledge the security guard before their figures became smaller and smaller. Vincent constantly looked back towards the two women, waving softly.

Jade waved back, Tori at her side.

Eventually, they were out of each other's sights, the mother and son, sent to their temporarily separate ways. As her eyes burned, Tori grinned, scratching her back softly. "It's just a new chapter, right?"

Jade grinned at that, murmuring a quiet, "Yes."


End file.
